Liberated Champions: Blast From The Past
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Team Plasma disbanded years ago, but pokemon liberation activities are still going. Who is doing this? How will Ash's friends get involved, still coping with the boy's disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Ash Ketchum disappears. It was one of the biggest shocks in the pokemon world, with three years later everyone still mourning over the child. All over the regions, friends and family were hoping, wishing for him to come back. And that's where this story begins._  
>It was a quiet day in Petalburg, Hoenn. Folks were shopping, walking, chattering, behaving like normal beings. Except one. A certain brunette female, age 15, was sitting in her room. She wore an orange sleeveless blouse with black biker shorts, orange sneakers and white and black gloves with green wristbands. Atop her head remained her trademark bandana, now green with her hair in the usual upside-down V. She sighed, flipping another page in her photo album. Inside were her most special pictures; her journey through Hoenn. She saw herself looking excited in a store, a close-up of Brock cooking, Max grinning and adjusting his glasses, another of him smiling and his arms in the air, plenty depicting her journey's start. But, within most...was her best friend. She saw herself standing with a boy a little older than her, his arm around her shoulder and smiling. She could still notice the light blush on her face, smiling at the camera. "...Where are you..." she muttered, giving a sniff.<p>

"May! Dinner!" she heard her mother's voice. She sighed, closing the album and putting it on her bed. She walked out and down the stairs, entering the kitchen and seeing her mother. "That was fast."

"Hungry." she replied, sitting in a chair. "Where's Dad and Max?" she asked.

"Your father's training in the gym and Max is watching. You know how he is." she said, giving a smile. May nodded, smiling. Suddenly, a ringing noise was heard. She watched her mother walk out the doorway, then give the polite 'hello'. She was surprised to see her back in the doorway the next second. "It's for you." she said, handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"May, I've got something you'll want to hear."

"Gary?"

Meanwhile, in Pewter City, a man was cooking over the stove. "Brock, is it almost done!" a childish voice whined.

"Almost, just give it a minute." he replied, stirring the spoon.

"Hurry up!" another voice said. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I got it!" the little boy dashed out of the room.

"Wait, let Mom or Dad get it." he called out.

"They went shopping, remember?" a young girl asked. Brock sighed, then noticed the boy come back with the phone.

"It's for you, Brock!" he exclaimed, handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brock, you'll want to hear this."

"What's up, Gary?"

Meanwhile, in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, an age 14 blunette was happily humming a tune as she lied on her bed reading a _coordinator's weekly_ magazine. She heard a ringing noise, slightly adjusting to get up, but heard her mother speaking to herself. She relazed again, figuring she got it. "Dawn! Phone's for you!" she called. Dawn wondered as she hurried down the stairs, taking the phone from her mother's hand.

"Hello, Dawn speaking."

"Dawn, you might want to sit while I tell you this."

"Gary? What is it?"

In Cerulean City, a young redhead was swimming with water-type pokemon in a large pool. The place, Cerulean Gym. "Misty! Phone!" a feminine voice called out. She looked toward the doorway, swimming toward the ladder and climbing out. She grabbed a towel from the bench and put it around her neck, drying her hands.

"Who is it?" she asked as she approached her blonde sister, Daisy.

"Like, how should I know?" Misty sighed as she watched her walk away, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Cerulean Gym, Misty here."

"Misty, I've got some news."

"Gary? Did something happen?"

A few days later, Pallet Town's Oak Laboratory became more lively as the group of friends gathered as well as Delia. "Thank you all for coming." Gary said, standing before them who were sitting on couches and chairs.

"Tell us, Gary, what is it?" Dawn asked.

"Of course. I know we're all still a little affected by...that..." he trailed off, noticing their expressions turn to sadness. "...But I have news about that."

"News about it? What news?" Brock asked quickly.

"It's a slight help, but it's better than nothing. Recently, me and my grandpa had a little round-up with all regional professors. While together, we discussed that matter, but nobody had an idea why. Then, one of the professors gave us a very helpful piece of information that just may very well be the best thing you've ever heard." he explained.

"What is it? Tell us already!" Max exclaimed, jumping up.

"Max!" May scolded, pulling his ear and yanking him down in his seat.

"Max has the right idea to be excited. Our colleague, Professor Juniper, gave us amazing news. In her native region, Unova, she had given trainer license to many many trainers. But in particular, a year ago, she gave one to a trainer named Red." he stated, smiling.

"What about this 'Red'?" Misty airquoted.

"You'll want to brace yourself for this. My grandpa and I got a view on his pokedex transmission signal and-"

"Stop talking science! Normal!" Max said, frustrated. May pulled his ear again.

"Well, we looked at the signal and thought it looked familiar. We checked through the Kanto trainer database and found a match." Gary said.

"So...this Red guy was originally a Kanto trainer?" May asked.

"Yes, but not just any other trainer. His pokedex signal, it matched...with Ash's."

Meanwhile, across the sea in the far region of Unova, small flocks of pidove flew over the land. Below, swanna swam in lakes and deerling peacefully ate grass in the trees. In the natural area, a teenage girl sat. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, and wore pink short-shorts with a pink sleeveless jacket over a white t-shirt, just over her hips. She was crouched, holding some pokemon food in her palm as she watched two patrat crawl suspiciously toward her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." she whispered, remaining still. The patrat eyed her carefully as they stopped in front of her, one taking a single pellet of food. It curiously chewed it, then its eyes beamed as it spoke to its friend in pokelanguage. They both smiled, then continued eating. "There, see? It's delicious." she said happily, petting one with her free hand.

"Pinky!" the patrats' heads snapped up, then they darted away and into the trees. She sighed, then looked angrily behind her. She saw a boy standing a few feet from her, frowning. He had short, black hair and wore dark red cargo pants with a red vest and white undershirt. "Come on, Pinky, you know you lost track of time again."

"Shut up, Jack. And don't call me that." she growled, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, Lexi, you sure can get mad when you want." he said, holding his hands behind his head. She watched him as she got up and walked toward him. "Come on, he's waiting."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Six." he responded.

"What! And you only came _now_!" she gasped, grabbing his hand and dragging him away. After a few minutes, she stopped and he fell down.

"Ow!" he groaned, rubbing his neck and glaring at the girl.

"Oops, I forgot." she said playfully, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, standing again. He looked behind him and saw four tents in a circle. Red, pink, blue, and yellow in colours.

"Hey, where's Trevor?" Lexi asked, looking around.

"Don't worry, he's training in the lake not too far from here." Jack replied, walking toward the red tent.

"So, how's the leader doing?" she asked, glancing at the yellow tent as she walked toward the pink one.

"I don't know, he's been in there the past hour. I've always wondered what was in his tent, but I never dared to go in." Jack replied, shuddering a bit.

"Huh. Maybe he's thinking of our next assignment." she suggested, zipping open the tent fold.

"Maybe, but I've never seen him this focused. I guess something big's on his mind." Jack stated, crawling in his tent.

"Could be. Well, I'm gonna be reading for a while, call me if you need me." she said, crawling inside and pulling out a magazine.

"'Kay, I'll be writing again." she heard Jack say, she rolled her eyes. His novel was his number-one priority, no matter how bad it probably was.

"Where is everyone?" another masculine voice asked. She crawled out and saw another teenage boy, about the size of Jack but he wore deep blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. She couldn't help but notice he was slightly more built than Jack. "Oh, hey Lexi."

"Hey. Me and Jack are just relaxing, while leader's doing whatever." she told him.

"Ah. Well, I'm done my training for the day so I think I'll just take a nap." he said, giving a yawn as he crouched in front of the blue tent.

"I'll wake you if leader wants us." she said, grinning.

"Don't you dare." he said, crawling in and closing the fold. She lied back and opened her magazine, giving a sigh.

"Everyone, I need you out here now." she winced at the deep voice, surprising her. She sighed again as she crawled out, standing up and seeing Jack and Trevor crawling out of their tent.

"But I just got back..." Trevor mumbled, standing up.

"I just got the biggest idea, but I lost it when he called us." Jack said, biting his lip. The three lined up in front of the yellow tent, getting to one knee. They looked to the ground, but they noticed a young man crawl out and stand before them.

"You may rise." the three stood up again, looking at the one in front of them. He was taller than the three, with shaggy black hair and brown piercing eyes. He wore a black vest over a white t-shirt, with deep grey cargo pants and red and blue sneakers. "I told you before, that's not necessary."

"Yeah, but we also told you it's the kind of thing one would do to their leader." Jack stated, giving a smile.

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes. "As you know, I have spent most of the day in my tent, but that was because I was planning."

"Planning? Are we finally getting some action?" Trevor asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are. You three are familiar with my beliefs, no matter how recent they may be." he said.

"Yep. You think pokemon are humans' friends and companions, and should be treated with love and care." Lexi said proudly.

"And?" he inquired. Trevor took a small step forward.

"But you believe pokeballs are the devices of the devil. Pokemon should not be captured, for they are mere devices of confinement torture." he stated.

"Correct. I'm surprised you remembered the metaphor. Now, your assignments are as simple as can be." the man said.

"Awesome! I've been itching for action!" Jack said, grinning.

"And the time has come, Jack. You each will be taking different areas in the region, spreading our ambitions throughout the region." he explained.

"But, Team Plasma has already done that, sir. Why don't we try something different?" Jack asked.

"We will, Jack, in time. But for now, we must restate the familiar speeches this region has heard not too long ago. But this time, we will have reinforced logic so that no one will be able to defy our beliefs without support behind them." he explained, smirking.

"I see. So, how will we be split, sir?" Trevor asked.

"Simple. Lexi will take south, so Castelia and down, Trevor will take east and Jack the west." he stated.

"But what about you, sir? What will you be doing?" Lexi asked.

"I will be visiting Iccirus City, so there will be a chance I will meet with Jack at some point. I will be heading to Dragonspiral Tower." he told them.

"Dragonspiral Tower?" Lexi asked, tapping her chin.

"Lexi, don't you know the Unova legend or what happened with Plasma? Dragonspiral Tower is where Team Plasma's leader, N, summoned-" Jack started, but was cut off.

"Alright, alright! I remember! Jeez!" she sighed, rubbing her forehead. Jack rolled his eyes.

"All right, you three. You know your missions, now I expect good results. After a speech in every major area, you will all head to the Pokemon League for the finish to our operations." he stated, turning toward the tent.

"Wait, leader?" he turned. "...What if someone stops us? What if a gym leader, or worse tries to stop us?" Lexi asked.

"...You've trained your pokemon well, I'm sure you won't let me down." and with that, he retreated into the tent.

"So...I guess I'll see you at the League." Trevor said, turning around and walking.

"Wait! Are you seriously going already?" Jack asked hysterically.

"Yeah, Trevor! Relax a bit, Unova isn't going to disappear from beneath our feet!" Lexi said, giggling. Trevor stared at the two, then sighed as he stepped back to his tent.

"All right, but you two better not disturb me as I sleep." he said, crawling in the tent.

"Whatever. I'm gonna try to remember that breakthrough for my book." Jack said, disappearing in his tent. Lexi sighed, crawling in hers and pulling out the same magazine from earlier. In the yellow tent, the man sighed as he lied down.

"_Pi_?" he looked up and saw a small yellow face looking down at him.

"Hey, Pikachu." he said, watching it crawl on his chest. "Our operations are starting tomorrow, and soon the pokemon will be free. No more pokeballs, no more confiment, just open space for the pokemon." he said, rubbing the mouse's chin.

"_Pikachu pikapi, pika chupi."_ the mouse spoke in its language.

"Yes, Pikachu. All pokemon will realize what they've been subjected to for centuries. Pokemon are not slaves, they're our friends, so they belong by our side and not on our belt in a ball." he said, closing his eyes. "We got a big day, Pikachu. Let's rest up." he felt Pikachu crawl off him and get comfy beside him. "...Pokemon liberation...I thought it was a joke, but it was real..." he muttered, feeling drowziness taking him over. "_...Team Plasma...how could you not accomplish the simple task? Us four will do what you couldn't, then Unova...the world...will see what pokemon have been subjected to. The torture, the pain..."_

**END**

**oh my **_**god**_**, I'm bad! I mean, **_**really, really **_**bad! This story seemed so good in my head, but after writing it...I don't think it will be that good. You don't have to read it, I won't mind, it definitely won't be my best work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 2**

"What do you mean by that? You're saying he's alive?" Brock asked, amazed at what Gary had said moments prior.

"Well, not exactly, Brock. We're not sure, but my grandpa is double-checking the signal right now. If it still matches Ash's, it could mean he's either alive or someone stole his pokedex." Gary explained.

"Gary...you're not kidding, are you?" Misty asked slowly.

"I wouldn't joke about this, Misty. This is real." Gary replied, giving a smile. Everyone looked at their knees, picturing the young boy they once knew now alive and healthy. Just in another region.

"So when are we going?" everyone looked at Max. "I doubt you called us over jsut to say this, I bet you already have ferry tickets to Unova."

"...You really are wiser than age, Max. The ship leaves at 9:30 tomorrow, we will arrive around noon."

_**Meanwhile, in Unova...**_

A forest of peaceful pokemon, growing plants and trees. In a small clearing, four tents sit. Red, blue, pink, and yellow. In the pink tent, a girl crawls out of the flap. "Huh? Is everyone inside?" she asked, looking around. A figure crawled from the red tent.

"Yeah, until you woke me up." he yawned, stretching his arms.

"Well, excuse me. Where's Trevor and leader?" she asked.

"Trevor got up early and went to the lake, while leader's still in there." the boy said, gesturing to the yellow tent.

"He really is thinking hard on this, huh?" she asked quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. She noticed the boy's gaze go down. "Arceus, Jack!" she hissed, punching him in the gut. He grunted, moving his hands to his chest.

"Oh, come on, Lexi. It's normal behavior." he said to her, watching her walk away.

"Don't tempt me to hurt you." she turned back to him, smirking.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied, crossing his arms. She continued walking for a few minutes until she came to a lake. She looked around, then noticed a figure surface from the water.

"Trevor!" he looked over to the source of the voice, seeing her. He swam over and got out of the water, standing beside her.

"What's up? Leader want something?" he asked.

"No, just came to visit. We are separating today, after all." she said.

"Yeah, but we are going to join again at the Pokemon League." he stated, giving her a strange look.

"Yeah, but..." she trailed off, rubbing her arm. "...Well...we had a good run, I guess."

"You came here without even really knowing, didn't you?" he asked.

"...You know...I think you might be right." she said.

"Trev! Lexi! Leader's calling!" the two looked at each other, starting through the trees back to camp. Once back, they saw Jack standing beside their leader.

"Sorry to make you wait, leader." Lexi said, getting to one knee.

"Stand up." she immediately straightened up. "I'm kind of tired of having to tell you that. Now, the reason I called you here..."

"It's time to go." Trevor said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Trevor. You three may not have learned as well as the others, but you are no longer the young trainers I took in. You are now leaders to yourselves, make the right decisions as you fulfill your tasks." he explained.

"Thank you, Leader. For all your help." Jack said, giving a smile.

"Thanks."

"It was an honor, Leader."

"No flattery, it helps with nothing in this world. Now, it is time to go, each of you. Another thing, if any of you run into distractions from your speeches...look for the thunderbolt at Dragonspiral Tower. When that lightning is visible, you are to head to the League ahead of time." he said, turning to the yellow tent. "Buddy, it's time to go." he said. A small yellow mouse emerged, crawling onto his shoulder. "I wish the three of you a successful journey."

"I won't be needing that, knowing me." Jack said proudly.

"You'll need more." Lexi added, making Jack fall over.

"Hey!"

"What?" she asked innocently, sticking her tongue out. Trevor sighed, pulling a pokeball. He tossed it, giving a blue flash as it formed a figure. An elegant white swan, pecking at its wing.

"_Swan!"_ it called out, extending its wings. Trevor stood behind it, gently getting on its back.

"Good luck to you three." he said, then the pokemon took off toward eastern Unova. Lexi and Jack looked at each other.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye, for now." Lexi said.

"Stop making everything dramatic. It's just a simple parting." Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead. He tossed a pokeball, releasing a large blue dragon with red blade-like wings. It gave an intimidating roar, scaring a few bird pokemon out of the forest. "Goodbye, Leader. I won't let you down. Salamence, let's ride!" the dragon took off, flying toward the west.

"Man, that guy..." Lexi sighed. She turned around, seeing her leader standing beside a large light-brown and white feathered bird.

"_Pidgeooot!"_ it called out, extending its wings as he jumped on its back.

"May you have success, Lexi." he said, then they took off toward where Jack had gone. Lexi sighed.

"Men, they just can't wait for action..." she said to herself, her hands on her hips. She tossed a pokeball and released a large white and red feathered eagle.

"_Braaaav!"_ it cried out. Lexi hopped on its back, flying south.

_**Meanwhile, on a Unova airline...**_

"Okay, maybe I was wrong about the ferry part." Max repeated, looking out the window at the immense ocean beneath them.

"Okay! Jeez, you've said that almost ten times now." May sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"You're just cranky from your nap." Max replied, still gazing out.

"Come on, guys, we should make a plan." Dawn said, hanging over the seat.

"Shouldn't you have a seat belt on?" Max asked, now looking at her.

"Probably." she shrugged. "Anyway, I say we split up and search Unova."

"How? Unova is huge and there's not many of us." Max stated.

"So? As long as we cover a lot of ground, it could work." Dawn said.

"She's right." they looked at Gary, the seats across the aisle from May and Max. Behind him was Brock.

"They're both right. I say we split up evenly and take a small region of Unova, searching for anyone who's seen him." Brock added, leaning forward to see them.

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"I don't know...drawing from a hat? Rock-paper-scissors?"

"Draw." A few minutes later, they were each looking at a small piece of paper.

"South." Dawn and Misty said at the same time.

"East." Max and Gary.

"West." Brock and May.

"Okay, I assume we don't all know our Unova towns. South would count as Nimbasa and down, so that as well as Castelia, Nacrene and Nuvema Town. West would be Driftveil and Iccirus City, while east would be Lacunosa, Undella and Black City." Gary explained.

"Black City could also count as White Forest, since there's a small forest beside it." Max added.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to finish quickly. We're almost there." he said, pointing out the window. Everyone looked, seeing a small town begin to grow larger.

"Wow, we are!" Max exclaimed happily.

"And we're getting closer to the truth." Brock added, looking. Everyone looked out the window thinking about Ash, but one in particular was thinking about more.

"_Oh, Ash...if only you hadn't left at that time...we could have fixed our problem..."_ May thought sadly, rubbing a certain bracelet around her wrist.

_**Meanwhile, just outside Iccirus City...**_

"We're almost there, buddy." the man said, riding the large bird.

"_PikaPi, pikachu pika chupi kachu."_

"No, I don't regret it. I plan to change this world for the better, and I had to do it. Leaving them would strengthen me, and now I don't have any side-feelings to distract me." he replied to the mouse.

"_PikaPi? Pikachu chupi pika kapi."_

"I'm over that. Besides, you know how it was." he said.

"_Pikachu?"_

"You know, I've told you before. Besides, as my pokemon, you could feel how I felt." the man sighed.

"_Pikaa..._"

"Yeah, now you remember. I know it's impossible without Dialga or Celebi, but I wish I could go back in time to change that. Leaving her like that... and knowing how we felt about each other...I knew it was a mistake..."

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Misty and Dawn...**_

"Man, this is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack." Dawn sighed, slouching forward.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Misty replied, looking at her. She received a strange look.

"Are you kidding?" she asked hysterically, pointing ahead. Misty looked forward, seeing many tall skyscrapers in a populated-looking town. "We have to search the entire freakin' Castelia!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It won't be that bad." Misty said.

"Yes, it will. Not to mention we have four more towns to search." Dawn added.

"Oh, right..."

_**Max and Gary...**_

"Gary, I'm tired!" Max whined.

"It's not that bad, Max. We're almost done with Black City." he said.

"We've been here for so long! This is still our first town!" he exclaimed.

"It's a big place, Max. Blame the hat."

"Stupid hat..."

_**Brock and May...**_

"Are we almost done here?" May asked, looking around the now-familiar Iccirus City.

"Yeah, just about. We just have over there." Brock said, pointing ahead.

"Can we go shopping? Exploring?" May asked.

"Not at the moment, we have to find Ash. Remember?" Brock inquired back.

"Fine, I'm just getting kind of bored."

"This is for Ash, remember?"

"Come on! Let's hurry!"

_**Misty and Dawn...**_

The two continued through the large, busy intersection of Castelia, looking every inch of the area. "Man, I'm already tired of this."

"Dawn, we've been here ten minutes." Misty sighed.

"Exactly my point, it's too long." Dawn replied lazily. Suddenly, something caught her eye. "Mall!"

"No." Misty quickly said, pulling her away.

"Come _ooon_!" Dawn whined like a five year-old. Suddenly, something else caught her eye as Misty dragged her past another large street. "Hold on, hold on!"

"What?" Misty asked, stopping. Dawn put her hand over her eyes, scanning in the distance.

"What's that crowd?" Dawn asked, pointing. Misty looked, shrugging her shoulders. But looking over, she discovered Dawn was already on her way. She sighed, trying to catch up to her. When Dawn slowed down, she nearly jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jeez, don't go so fast." Misty said, smirking.

"Sorry." Dawn said, looking back at the crowd a few feet away. The two got closer, politely pushing through the crowd until they were in the second row. They saw a single girl dressed in pink, hands behind her back looking at the crowd. "What's this?"

"I thank you all for coming." everyone's attention was now one-hundred percent on the girl. "I'm here to talk to you today about something you may be familiar with, but not have believed before. I'd like to talk about pokemon liberation."

"Oh, not this nonsense again..."

"Why is it always in Unova?"

"It's been a while..."

"Wow, these people have strong opinions." Dawn said, hearing the various crowd members speaking.

"It may seem like a joke, especially after what happened a few years ago with Team Plasma." a few snickers were heard. "They were a joke, yes, but they were thinking for the sake of our world and the health of pokemon."

"Health?" Misty muttered, not convinced this was any different.

"I am speaking the truth, folks. We say pokemon battles are ways of improving our relations with pokemon and strengthening them, but we hvae it wrong. Pokemon battles are _fights_, pitting innocent creatures against each other for fun. Whether we really try or not, it's serious and we must stop it."

"Stop it?"

"Why should we?"

"The pokemon don't refuse, so I thought they liked it..."

"Maybe...maybe she's right..."

"Are these people for real?" Dawn whispered to Misty, surprised at their quick change to thinking.

"Pokemon are living beings, just like humans but stronger. They possess abilities unavailable to humans, making them the most unique thing in this world. Without pokemon, humans would do everything on their own. Pokemon help us with everyday tasks, and there's nothing wrong about that, but that does not give us authority for performing unnecessary and prisonary actions. Keeping pokemon in pokeballs is the worst way to repay pokemon for helping us, and therefore it is a crime."

"Crime?"

"I never thought about it before..."

"She's got more knowledge than all of that Team Plasma..."

"Good people of Castelia, I beg of you...release your pokemon. Destroy your pokeballs and let pokemon live as living creatures. Free them from the prison they've been subdued to for centuries." the girl raised her arms, then gave a bow. A few claps were heard from the crowd, watching the girl walk down the street away from them.

"Man, do you think she's right?"

"Team Plasma sure wasn't that descriptive, for sure..."

"She's the real deal, pokeballs are torturing pokemon..."

"Battling is merely fighting...that's it, I'm letting my pokemon go!"

"I'm never battling again, I don't want my dear pokemon hurt!"

Dawn and Misty waited, surprised as the crowd slowly broke apart. Soon, the two were standing on the street with the people busily travelling behind them. "Wow."

"You got that right. Was that girl serious about all that?" Dawn asked.

"I think so...she sure sounded serious. I can't believe this, though...Team Plasma isn't involved, so this is something else..." Misty said, speechless.

"We should call the others about this." Misty looked at the blunette. "If she's giving a speech here, I bet she's in a group giving them all over the region." Dawn said. Misty simply nodded, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed a few numbers, putting it to her ear. "Hey, isn't that...?" Misty looked at Dawn's finger, following the direction it was pointed in. In the distance, a girl in pink reading front of a magazine stand.

"Hello?" Misty's attention was turned to the phone, hearing the masculine voice. She noticed Dawn start walking toward the girl, deciding to follow.

"Hey, Brock, we just had something strange. In Castelia, there was some sort of pokemon liberation speech, but it wasn't Team Plasma." Misty explained.

"Really? Something's definitely up..." Brock trailed off.

"Why? Did something happen with you or Max and Gary?" Misty asked, noticing the girl in pink a few feet from them. Dawn, however, being the energetic girl she was...

"Hi! Aren't you the girl from the liberation speech?"

"Me and May ran into a liberation speech, too."

**END**

**Just so you know, the chapter layouts might be a little weird for the next few. This and the next three will be at the same time, but about each group (in order: Dawn/Misty, Brock/May, Gary/Max, "Leader"). They'll all kind of mix together in the end, hopefully, so pay close attention if you need to. R&R!**

**What happened with Brock and May?  
>What will happen with Max and Gary?<br>What will happen with Leader in Dragonspiral Tower?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Brock, we're almost done here, right?" May asked the older man, walking behind him with her back slouched.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't want to do this journey without ramen, do you?" Brock asked, picking up a package from the shelf.

"How could you even think that!" she gasped, grabbing two more ramen packages. Brock sighed, walking down the aisle toward the checkout area. "Brock, do you think we'll find him?" she asked.

"Of course we will, May. We can't doubt ourselves now." he replied, putting the ramen on the sliding counter. May copied, Brock paid, then they left. Upon leaving, they noticed a crowd gathering not too far away from them.

"What's that?" May asked, starting toward it. Brock followed, and upon getting closer they saw a boy a few years younger than Brock standing alone, facing the crowd. He wore red cargo pants and a red vest over a white t-shirt with black hair. The two couldn't help but feel a small smile when they saw the black hair, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"I'd like to thank the people of Iccirus for coming out today." he spoke, extending his arms to the sides. "Why I'm here today, you may all be familiar with it. Some think it's a joke, others a conspiracy, but I believe it's a gift. Ingenius. What it is I'm saying...the liberation of pokemon."

"What? Did he just say that?"

"Not this stuff again..."

"Stupid Plasma won't give up, after these years of peace..."

"Settle, people. You may think I'm a Team Plasma member out on a solo mission of redemption...but I'm not. I've no relation to Plasma at all, I'm merely influencing the way of future life. Pokeballs are torture, imprisonment, and pain. Pokemon are hurt everyday because of these technological devices to, as professors say, "help us further our relationships with pokemon". They're wrong, it only helps us hurt them!"

"We're hurting them?"

"We're not, this is just their idiotic reverse-psychology."

"I don't know, it sounds pretty real...and makes sense..."

"These people are buying it, Brock, we can't just stand here and let this happen!" May whispered, glancing around at the muttering people around her.

"We can't just confront him, it'll cause a scene." Brock whispered, looking back at the young man at the front.

"Settle, settle. We're all entitled to our own opinion, adverted by pokemon laws. They do not, however, say who can and can not openly express and influence which belief they want. I am here today for influencing pokemon liberation, for pokemon capturing is an abomination and torturing system. Liberating them, however, can be the way of the future if you, the people of the world, agree and we all join together to release pokemon worldwide. Releasing them is no crime, and keeping them as friends isn't either, but pokeballs are destroying our relationships! We carry them on our belts with pokemon inside, we're always separated!" he shouted, putting his hands in the air.

"Are we really doing this? I never thought about it before..."

"We can stay with them, but not battle or capture. He really isn't Team Plasma..."

"Should we take this seriously? I'm not even sure anymore..."

"We have to do something, Brock!" May whispered, hearing the various uncertain comments.

"Maybe we can catch him after this is done..." Brock muttered, keeping his gaze squarely on the boy in front.

"My good people, I greatly appreciate the attention I've been given today. I've made no joke here today, pokemon liberation _is_ the future. We must destroy pokeballs, and only _then_ may we truly get to understand our pokemon. Across the world, I hope others will not need a speech to realize the truth of what needs to be done. Trainers here, please, open your pokeballs for the last time. Destroy them, and bond with your pokemon the way our mighty Arceus intended us to." he said, giving a small bow. The crowd gave a small round of clapping, then he walked away calmly.

"Is he right? Should we destroy pokeballs?"

"I couldn't live without my pokemon, but he said we could just destroy pokeballs...I'll do it! I don't want to hurt my friends!"

"He said our opinion counts, so he's nothing like Plasma..." the crowd parted in a few minutes, leaving Brock and May standing, confused.

"Wow...they bought it..." May said simply.

"Yeah...let's go." Brock said, turning and walking.

"Wait, where are we going?" May asked, catching up to the man.

"We're gonna find that guy. I want to talk to him." he replied, continuing in the same direction. May followed quietly, not wanting to question him. After a few minutes of searching, May got tired.

"Brock, stop going so fast! I need to rest!" May whined, slouched behind him again.

"You could use more metabolism, then." Brock replied calmly, continuing away from her.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" she shouted, but he ignored her. "Fine! I'll meet you at the Iccirus Cafe down the hill, then!" she shouted, crossing her arms and huffing as she turned away. After a few minutes of walking, she arrived at the small mansion-like building at the south-end of the city. She watched the stunfisk and palpitoad swim happily in the lake beside the building, giving it a natural viewing for the customers. She entered the front door, stepping across the hall of the lobby toward the desk. "I'll take a Coke." she said to the lady behind the counter. She nodded, handing her a cold bottle from beneath the counter after taking May's change. May popped the cap, taking a sip. "Ah, so much better." she sighed, turning toward the window. She stood in front of it, looking out at the pokemon happily swimming and splashing around.

"_Wow, they're so happy..."_ she thought with a smile, then it disappeared as she looked down at her Coke. She sighed, plopping into the chair beside her. "_...Was he right? Are we really taking pokemon for granted? If we release pokemon, we can still stay side-by-side...man, I'm so confused now! How did it get in my head!"_ she thought frustratingly, punching the side of her head repeatedly. "_...Maybe it was the black hair..."_

"I'll take a Coke, with an oatmeal cookie." a voice behind her said, probably taking an order.

"_Hold on, freeze! That voice...!"_ she thought, whipping her head around. As she thought, across the small room she saw the same young man in red from the speech. He handed the worker his change, taking the bottle and cookie, immediately taking a bite out of it. He turned around, then his eyes met hers. "_Oh, Arceus! I probably look so creepy right now!"_

"Hey." he said calmly, lifting his hand holding a cookie.

"Uh...hi." _"Way to not sound stupid..."_ she thought as he walked closer, sitting in the chair beside her. He looked out the window.

"Pokemon really are amazing creatures, aren't they?" he asked, giving a smile as he watched the water-types.

"...Yeah, they sure are..." she replied, taking a sip of her drink. "...Hey, about that speech you gave earlier today..."

"Oh, you heard all that? Man, I was a wreck up there." he said, giving a chuckle.

"Really? You seemed so calm, as if you did it every day." May replied, looking at him funny.

"Well, I was raised over the past few years to give those speeches. It's in my blood now, but I still can't help but get a little nervous." he chuckled again, biting his cookie.

"But, pokemon liberation...it's a strong belief, you know. I don't think a lot of people are going to buy into it easily if you go around the world alone." she told him.

"Alone? My friends know I have my stupid moments, but that's just beyond moronic. I guess you could say I'm part of a squad, we each take an area of the region and give speeches all over. Once we hear enough feedback about liberation, we move on to another region." he said.

"So, where else have you been?" May asked, leaning on the table.

"Just Unova. I know, it sounds pathetic." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. May giggled, giving a smile.

"No, it should teach me to make assumptions. I just figured you sounded like a pro at the speech today, so I thought you've been all over the world by now." she giggled, turning out the window.

"You know...you're a nice girl." she looked at him. "I've never met a girl like you. The only girl I really know is my friend, Lexi, but she's got an explosive temper. I never feel safe around her." he said, shuddering a little.

"Well, my friends say I have an explosive temper, too. Especially when someone messes with my food." May laughed, the boy joined too.

"So you must really love food. You remind me of my Leader." he said, looking back out the window.

"Leader? Who's - Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I never even asked your name!" May gasped, putting her open hand over her mouth. "I'm May."

"No worries, May. It's Jack." he said, giving a smile. May's cheeks turned light pink. "If you were going to ask who I meant by Leader, he's a really close friend. Well...we never met until a few years ago, but it turns out we're related."

"You're related to you friend? Cool." May said in awe.

"Yeah, ever since we met I felt like we were connected by blood. Turns out we were." he chuckled. "Over the years, I've been alone except for him and our other friends...he was like a father to me. Even though he's my uncle, he felt like a father." Jack said, looking at his Coke bottle.

"Uncle? Shouldn't he be...I don't know...somewhere in his 40s by now?" May asked.

"You'd think, but my dad got around when he was pretty young. My parents never told me about my uncle, and his parents didn't tell him about me either, but we're still related. I guess my parents didn't want me to think too much into it 'cause they left me when I was six." he explained, taking a drink.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear..." May said sympathetically.

"No need to be. My uncle and I met anyway, after all these years, and now we're like best friends. If you think I had it bad, my uncle was only raised by his mom. His dad left when he was two years old, leaving only his mother or an adoption center." Jack explained, giving a frown.

"Wow, sounds like the childhood history in your family isn't too kind..." May said, taking a drink of Coke.

"Yeah, but we never really talk about it anymore. We both knew it was painful to think about, so we decided to just leave it be." Jack said.

"But why do you call your uncle 'Leader'?" May asked.

"Oh, that. He's the leader of our liberation squad. Me and my friends go around, giving speeches under his orders." Jack said calmly, taking the last bite of his cookie.

"So _he's_ the one who wants pokemon liberated most?" May asked.

"Pretty much. My friends and I have been with him long enough to believe, like and hate the same things. With some exceptions, however, since we're all still young in human life." Jack chuckled, swirling the Coke in his bottle.

"So this squad...how many of you are there? Also, what's your uncle's name? Is he a trainer or something?" May asked. Jack opened his mouth to respond, but their attention was drawn to the automatic-sliding entrance door. A man stepped in, but not just any man...

"Hey, May, couldn't find-" Brock said, but stopped after seeing the young man sitting beside her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not a fan?" Jack asked, giving a chuckle.

"No, that's not it. Jack, this is my friend Brock. He's spent the last half-hour or so trying to find you." May said, giving a small giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry to cause you trouble. So you're a friend of May's?" Jack asked.

"Yes, one of her closest and smartest."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Anyway, Jack, was it?" he nodded. "Right. Jack, I just wanted to talk to you about your liberation speech today."

"Oh, that. Yeah, me and May talked a bit about it, too." Jack said, taking a drink of his Coke.

"Well, I was hoping for a few answers of my questions." Brock said.

"Oh, an interview! Sweet, it's been a while. Alright, fire away." Jack said, leaning back into the chair and facing him. Brock opened his mouth, but a ringing noise was heard. Brock pulled out the cell phone, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"So, Jack, continuing with my questions earlier..."

"Which one? You gave me three."

"Well, let's start with-"

"Me and May ran into a liberation speech, too."

"Too?"

"_Too_?"

**END**

**Bet you didn't expect the 'uncle' thing! I figured they should be related, but I thought cousins would be stupid. May and Jack have bonded, dun duun! I've thought it through and after the next two chapters, the **_**next**_** chapter will tie everything together. You probably can guess that Max and Gary will meet Trevor next. Hope you liked it and will continue following it!**

**Review if you like Coke!  
>Review if you like oatmeal cookies! Haters, I will destroy you :(<strong>

**How will Gary and Max meet Trevor? Will it be a good meeting?  
>What will happen with 'Leader'?<br>How will Leader react to Jack and May's relationship? Angry or proud?  
>What will Leader do at Dragonspiral Tower?<br>How will everyone meet altogether?**

**R&R your ideas! Who knows, you might be right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Gary, are we almost done yet? I'm so bored!" Max sighed, slouching as they walked. Gary shook his head in amusement.

"It's not like life is all luxury and presents, Max. You gotta work to get the good stuff." he told the boy.

"But do we have to really travel so much? I mean, I don't think I'll live much longer!" he whined.

"Be thankful that everyone in Black City knew each other. Anyway, we're almost to Undella Bay, so don't worry." Gary reassured him.

"Well what are we waiting for!" suddenly, Max was gone.

"So much for being tired..." Gary chuckled, trying to catch up to him. After a few minutes of aimless running down the winding path of rivers, he arrived at the south end of a large beach-like area. A few feet ahead, he saw Max lying on his back. "Getting a tan?"

"If it means I can lie here, then yes." the boy replied, not moving.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't. Come on, we've got searching to do." the older boy lightly kicked his foot, taking a brief scan of the area.

"Man..." he groaned, sitting up and looking around. "I don't see any - Hey, what's that?" Max asked, pointing toward the large orange and blue building.

"Max, are you serious? That's the pokemon - Oh wait, do you mean that crowd behind it?" Gary asked, pointing to the people behind it. Max only nodded, getting up and starting toward it with the researcher. Once arriving, they saw a young man in blue clothing standing before the crowd. "Huh, a speech or something."

"I thank you all for coming here today." everyone hushed. "I stand before you today for one thing only, your attention. For today, I would appreciate your attention on pokemon liberation."

"Oh, man..."

"Here we go again...don't they ever quit...?"

"The one day I didn't bring earplugs..."

"Folks, please, I'm not like that scum Team Plasma. " everyone began muttering, not believing it. "I know it seems far-fetched, but it is the truth. I am here on my own free will, as well as my friends across the region."

"He has friends? There are more of them?" Max asked his friend, glancing at others' reactions.

"I realize you must think of me as a joke for sounding like Plasma, but I assure you I am higher than them. I am a high-ranked trainer, only wishing to free my friends from the imprisonment they've been subjected to." the man spoke, extending his arms to the side.

"Subjected to?"

"He speaks so high and mighty..."

"I'm not so sure..."

"I understand completely if you don't believe me today, but maybe thinking back on it will help open your eyes. Pokemon are trapped in pokeballs, day after day, night after night. They're constricted, the pain they're forced into is what keeps them from true potential. Have you ever wondered why a wild pokemon grows healthy and strong?" the man asked, looking into many sets of eyes.

"I don't think I have..."

"Wow, I never thought about that..."

"Could pokeballs really be doing this...?"

"I tell you today, good people of Undella Bay, pokeballs are pokemon's worst nightmare. Wild pokemon are living the good life, no restrictions or limits. Without boundaries, they can travel anywhere they want, live any way they want, they have a _choice_. Tell me, should only wild pokemon be able to choose?" he asked again.

"Well..."

"I guess not...everyone should have a choice..."

"Wow, I really feel terrible now..."

"I'll tell you now, wild pokemon _should_ only be able to choose." a few gasps were heard. "Only wild pokemon can choose their path. Pokemon captures in pokeballs, they can't no matter what anyone thinks. Even though they choose, they must still be returned to the spheres!" he said angrily, but maintaining his cool. "Now, if trainers' pokemon were to become wild...then they could choose. They could travel, living somewhere far away without restrictions." he announced, giving a bow.

"Could he be right...?"

"Pokeballs really sound bad now..."

"This is going to be all over the news, I bet..."

"I'm releasing my pokemon! I want them to choose for themselves!" everyone looked at a man in the front, who had his arm in the air.

"That is the voice of a pokemon's true friend." the man gave a smile, holding his hand out to the man. "You are letting your pokemon choose for themselves, and I believe that was our mighty Arceus' true intention of letting our two kinds live in harmony. Everyone, if you truly care for your pokemon...if they are your friends beyond replacement...let them live. Give them the freedom they once had, and let them live the way they were meant to live. I thank you for your audience today, I now take my leave." he spoke, stepping away from the area down the path.

"He sounds a lot better than Team Plasma..."

"I guess he really believes pokemon are friends..."

"By the sounds of it, he just wanted pokeballs gone...that doesn't sound bad..."

"Without pokeballs, we can still live with pokemon. But, we should let them choose..."

"I'm releasing mine right when I get home! I want my dearies to live the way they want!"

"...Interesting..." Max muttered, watching the crowd split up.

"I didn't think so. I'll admit it was impressive how he got them to believe so quickly...but it's just wrong." Gary said, crossing his arms.

"But, you heard what he said. We only have to destroy pokeballs, we can still live with them beside us." Max said, pulling out a pokeball and looking at it.

"I know, but if pokemon were to live freely on the planet's surface...it would get overpopulated, and pokemon would have no choice but to overrun humanity to continue living." Gary explained, his fists at his side. Max looked back at the pokeball, then put it back on his belt.

"...I think we should find this guy. Getting some answers would do us some good, maybe even help." Max said, looking at the researcher. He smiled.

"I guess we think a lot alike, Max." Max smiled, the two nodding to each other before dashing down the path. After a few minutes of running, the two were panting as they looked around. "Although...neither of us thought he would be this fast."

"And this path goes back to Black City, so it wouldn't help our search for Ash." Max crossed his arms, sighing. Suddenly, they heard something.

"Here, Swanna, I'm sorry I didn't feed you earlier."

"_Swan!_"

"Was that...?" Max asked himself, starting through the trees followed by Gary. A few seconds later, they were watching an elegant swan pecking pokemon food from a bowl, with the man from earlier beside it. Max took a small step, accidentally stepping on a twig.

"Who's there?" the man turned around sharply, defensively standing in front of the bird. When he saw the small boy looking scared and another older boy looking nervous, he looked intensely at them. "What's your purpose? Pokemon poaching?"

"No, nothing like that!" Max defended, waving his arms. "We only wanted to talk to you. We heard your speech in Undella, and we wanted to ask a few questions." the man only stared at them. After a few seconds, he stood straight.

"Okay, you two don't seem so bad." the boys sighed. "But, one wrong move toward my pokemon and I won't hesitate."

"Of course, we understand." Gary spoke up, stepping out of the bush.

"The name's Trevor, that's how you can know me." the young man said, stroking the bird's wing.

"I'm Gary, and this is Max." the researcher said, gesturing to the boy.

"So, what are your questions?" Trevor asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, we were wondering a few things. First, do you really believe pokemon should be released?" Gary asked.

"Of course, they're humanity's companions and should not be imprisoned."

"Fair enough. If pokemon should be released, why haven't you released yours?" Max asked.

"What makes you think that?" Trevor replied.

"Well, you didn't have your swanna back there. Where was it?" Max asked again.

"It is true, I keep my pokemon in pokeballs. But, I only do so under orders from my Leader." Trevor answered.

"Leader? You serve in name to someone?" Gary asked.

"Of course, my Leader is wiser than anyone. He's seen the worst of this world, and he can only tell us stories of pain and misery. Understandably, it involved pokemon." Trevor smirked.

"Worst of this world? What would that be?" Max asked.

"Wars, unnecessary fights, deaths, he's even been dead himself. But, pokemon brought him back to life." Trevor said, turning away from them.

"What! How can pokemon bring him back from the dead!" Max gasped, clearly surprised.

"A simple conduct if you truly believe the power of pokemon." Trevor answered, not facing them as he stroked his bird pokemon.

"What kind of pokemon were these?" he looked over his shoulder at Gary. "Not any ordinary pokemon can bring back someone, so what kind was it? ghost-types?" he inquired.

"It was no specific type." Gary became confused. "I see, you don't understand the concept of pokemon power, then."

"I do too! I'm a pokemon researcher, grandson of Professor Oak!" Gary stated.

"Professor Oak, you say? Well, I am surprised that someone in that branch of family does not understand." Trevor said, smirking.

"Hey, stop insulting my friend!" he looked at Max. "Sure, I may not have a clue on what you're saying, but I know pokemon are mysterious creatures! They're more evolved than humans, explaining their elemental powers! Without their abilities, they're nothing more than misshaped humans!" Max explained, clenching his fists.

"No matter how angry you get, it doesn't make you understand. Anger only amplifies the power of humans, but only if you're able to control it. Much like the concept of Blaze, Overgrow and Torrent." Trevor stated.

"I know that!" he looked back at Gary. "I know you have to be strong to control the power of anger, I've seen it in both humans and pokemon! I've heard of pokemon not being able to control its own power, I had a friend with a pokemon like that! Blaze was too much for it, so it went on rampages!" Gary explained, clenching his fists tightly.

"In its two primary evolution stages, but once evolving to its final form, it finally had the form to contain the power its ability released." Trevor said, smirking again. Gary and Max's anger disappeared, now utter shock.

"...How...?" was all Gary could say.

"How did you know!" Max nearly shouted in surprise.

"I've heard stories, seen videos, read books, just about everything." Trevor shrugged.

"_He...he knows about Ash! If he knows about Infernape, and Ash was recently in Unova...he must have met him! But his attitude doesn't seem to be easily cracked, so he won't just tell us...we'll have to force it out!"_ Gary thought angrily, pulling a pokeball out. "Arcanine, come on out!" the magnificent dog emerged, facing defensively against the bird and boy with its fangs bared.

"You wish for a battle? Alright, I'll make it quick since I'm on a tight schedule. Swanna, Water Pulse." he said plainly, giving a yawn.

"Arcanine, use-" but Gary was cut off as he saw the bird quickly form a sphere of water, immediately firing it at the dog. It was enveloped in a ball of water, then fired toward a tree, slamming into it hard and falling to the ground. "Arcanine!" he gasped, crouching to the dog's side. It opened its eyes weakly, then its head fell. "Return, my friend." he called the dog back to its pokeball.

"So you use a pokeball to transport the pokemon to a center for treatment." he looked back at Trevor. "Sad. I must say I expected more from a pokemon of the Oak family." Trevor yawned again, calling Swanna back to a pokeball.

"But you call your pokemon back for no reason!" Max stated angrily, pointing at him.

"Like I said, under orders only. If not ordered to, I would immediately release my friends." he glared at the boy. "But, my Leader is stronger and smarter than anyone in this world. If you wish to prevent pokemon liberation, I suggest you try to defeat him. But, that would be pointless, trying to defeat a legendary trainer with equally legendary pokemon." Trevor smirked, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"Wait! _Legendary pokemon?_" Max said in shock. Trevor didn't reply, only continuing away from them.

"Max..."

"How...how could we beat someone like that!" Max said, nearly falling to his knees.

"Max, that doesn't matter." he looked at the researcher. "Don't worry about that yet. First we'll find Ash, then we'll worry about him. Besides, if Ash has been hiding for the past few years, there's no doubt hes' been training. So he's probably stronger than us two together by now." Gary reassured him, smiling.

"Yeah...you're right! There's no point in worrying!" Max pumped a fist, grinning enthusiastically.

"That's more like it. Now, come on, to Lacunosa Town!" Gary said cheerfully, pointing down the path they had came from.

**END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 6**

"We're here, Pi." the man spoke, the mouse on his shoulder nodding. "A few years ago, this place was used to summon Reshiram...no doubt it can be used for others." he grinned, stepping in the great doorway. He saw pillars, some fallen some standing, but continued up the staircase on the left wall. He continued through the stairway, running into a few mazes, but easily advancing through them. "This is too easy..." he thought cautiously, glancing around.

"Halt!" he turned around, seeing two men in strange knight outfits.

"Oh, Arceus, are you serious?" he muttered, recognizing the familiar knight outfits with the warped P crest.

"Hey, you! You're not going anywhere!" one spoke, pointing at him.

"_I'm_ not going anywhere? You're not going anywhere, if you're still trying to revive Team Plasma." Leader replied, smirking.

"Hey, don't make fun of us! Even thought Lord N and Ghetsis are gone, we're still strong on our own!" he replied angrily, tossing a pokeball. The blue flash revealed a groundhog-like figure, but standing on two feet.

"_Watchog!_" it spoke, standing defensively.

"...You want a battle." Leader spoke in disbelief.

"Of course we do! If you doubt our power, then you can run!" one spoke cockily, smirking. Suddenly, Leader's expression hardened.

"Let me tell you something..." the two felt a shiver down their spines at the man's tone. "...I don't know whether you're serious about Team Plasma anymore, but I'll tell you it was a joke. Team Plasma had the right idea, pokemon liberation is the way of the future, but Ghetsis only wanted it so he could be the only trainer left in the world. I, unfortunately for you, want a world where there are no trainer left. Pokeballs will be destroyed, and pokemon will run free in the landscapes. Now, if you dare defy me now at the moment I gain my greatest weapon, then fine. But I only tell you this because I can't help but feel sorrow for you, the pathetic wanderers of Team Plasma."

"Quit your lecturing and battle, we're growing of old age!" the one spoke cockily again, the other one looking at him in shock.

"Fine. If you desire a battle, I will show you the true power of desire!" Leader pulled a pokeball from the belt beneath his vest, tossing it up. The blue light emerged, crashing on the ground between him and the groundhog. The light took form of a large figure, and when the light faded, it revealed a large red crocodile with black lines on its body, with a white underbelly. The claws on its feet and hands were evident, and its long pointy snout and raccoon-like face mask were intimidating.

"_Krooook_!" it bellowed, extending its arms and opening its long snout. The groundhog nearly fell from fear, if it had not froze first.

"You may have the first move, Plasma." Leader spoke, smirking.

"Watchog, Rock Smash!" the groundhog hesitated, but it dashed toward the massive opponent, praying for its life. It swung its glowing tail down, crashing it into its head. But, it didn't react at all.

"Krookodile, Stone Edge." the groundhog became terrified as it watched many sharp stones form around the pokemon, suddenly launching toward itself. The pokemon cried in pain, falling to the ground at its trainer's feet. It was recalled, the Plasma member gritting his teeth.

"Hey, help me! Don't just stand there!" he looked at his partner.

"You only brought a _watchog_? What were you thinking!" he shouted at his partner, tossing a pokeball and releasing an odd-looking green pokemon. "Leavanny, Leaf Storm!"

"Krookodile, Stone Edge." the pokemon formed many sharp rocks again, launching them toward the oncoming tornado of leaves. however, the rocks darted right trough it and crashed into leavanny, sending it unconscious!

"Leavanny, return!" the Plasma member shouted, calling the pokemon back. The two looked up, seeing the glare in the crocodile's, man's and mouse's eyes. The two nodded at each other, then dropped to their knees. "Please, have mercy on us! We only came because of the report we heard!"

"Report?" Leader asked, stepping beside Krookodile.

"Yes, report! We were listening to the radio and heard that someone was giving a speech of pokemon liberation in Iccirus City, and we thought it was more Plasma members! When we came, we couldn't find any but saw you coming in here acting all mysterious!" a sweatdrop appeared on the back of Leader's head. "We followed you in here and stopped you, hoping we could join you!"

"Join? And if you wanted to do that, why stop me and start a battle?" Leader asked.

"We wanted to act dramatic!" Leader gave a quiet sigh.

"I'm afraid you can't join me. After this battle, you couldn't even inflict damage on my Krookodile." Leader said, calling the crocodile back to its pokeball.

"We understand! If that's your decision, we respect it!" one said.

"You may leave this place, what I'm going to do might be a bit scary for you." Leader spoke.

"Thank you so much, honorable one! We support you in your actions!" the one shouted, grabbing his partner and dashing away like a madman. Leader sighed again, looking back at the staircase.

"Come on, Pi, it's time." the pokemon nodded as the man started up the stairs, emerging on the rooftop of the tower. Across the area, fallen and shattered pillar remains were spread. "It's time...years ago, this very spot, Team Plasma's N summoned the legendary pokemon, Reshiram. But even with it allied, they were still defeated...I, however, don't plan to let that happen. Pikachu..." the mouse hopped off his shoulder, hurrying to the center of the room. Leader held his arms in the air, looking into the sky. "With my partner of life, I ask for his power! With the lightning of Pikachu, may I summon the legendary pokemon...Zekrom!" at that, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. Pikachu shouted its name loudly, releasing the most powerful lightning bolt it could muster into the sky. The lightning disappeared into the clouds, sending evident sparks through the sky. As the loud sound of crackling thunder was heard across the Unova sky, dark clouds began to form. The dark thunderclouds began to sway, circling around Dragonspiral Tower. Leader grinned.  
>"Now! Let the bolt of the heavens come down, and reveal the legend of thunderclouds! Zekrom, come down from the heavens!" he shouted loudly, noticing a blue lightning bolt forming directly above the tower. A loud roar was heard, then suddenly a large blue bolt crashed down on the tower. Leader and Pikachu grinned, who were now standing beside one another.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name's Lexi. So you saw the speech?" the girl in pink asked, smiling at Dawn.<p>

"Yes, my friend and I were looking around town and came across you. So you're really not a part of Team Plasma?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, just a girl looking for a better tomorrow." she smiled at the blunette.

"You ran into one, too?" Misty asked quizzically, not believing what she had just heard.

"Yeah, this guy named Jack was talking about how pokeballs were evil. He's with May and me now, actually." Brock answered.

"Jack? Could you put him on?" Misty asked.

"You're talking with Jack? Can I?" Lexi looked at Misty, putting her hands together.

"Do you know him?" the blunette asked.

"Well, I-" she was cut off by the sound of thunder in the sky. The three looked up, no longer seeing the clear blue sky, but violent dark clouds. Thunder clapped again, spreading across the region.

"What is this! There was no prediction of thunder today!" Dawn gasped, pointing up. Suddenly, a distant roar was heard. The three looked around the sky. "Over there!" Dawn shouted, pointing in the distance. The three could make out a nearly pitch-black cloud, looking very small in the distance. However, the cloud released a very bright and powerful-looking bolt of thunder down on a tall building.

"Whoa! Talk about shocking!" Misty shouted.

"That's lame, Misty!" Dawn shouted back, giggling. Lexi, however, was smiling as she looked at the bolt.

"_It's time...Leader, I'll meet you there..."_

* * *

><p>"-He's with May and me, actually." Brock answered into the phone, looking at the young man beside him, who was again talking with May.<p>

"Jack, do you know what Brock meant by 'too'? Do you think my friends ran into one of yours?" May asked.

"Could be, I'm wondering about it too. Where are your friends?" Jack asked.

"By now, at their speed, probably around Castelia." May answered, giggling.

"Oh, then they must have run into Lexi! Yo, Brock, can I talk to her?" Jack turned his attention toward the man. He held up a hand, focusing on the phone.

"You want to talk to him? Okay." Brock handed the the phone to Jack, who took it.

"Whoa! Look at that!" May pointed outside, looking at the sky. Jack and Brock looked, their expression turning to surprise. Dark clouds were all across the sky, cracking thunder. Suddenly, one loud thunder boomed, causing May to jump. "I hate thunder..." May muttered.

"What's that? It looks like..." Brock trailed off as the three stared out the window. A loud roar was heard, and it sounded close. But, Brock was talking about the massive and bright blue thunderbolt that crashed into the roof of Dragonspiral Tower, making the three look away in fear of blindness. "That's massive! That's no ordinary lightning!" Brock stated.

"Then what can it be! A pokemon can't have that much power, can it!" May shouted in surprise over the thunder. Jack, however, had the phone to his ear.

"It has to be a pokemon. Natural lightning isn't that powerful, and it knocked the phone lines dead." Jack said, pointing to the phone in his hand, which only emitted a buzzing sound.

"But...there's only one pokemon with that much electric power!" May shouted as another thunderclap was heard. Jack grinned.

"_And that's the one...Meet you there, Leader..."_

* * *

><p>"Man, what was with that guy?" Max asked with a hint of anger.<p>

"Calm down, Max. Like I said, focus on finding Ash and then we'll get him back." Gary told the boy, patting his shoulder.

"I know, it's just...!" Max couldn't finish his angry statement.

"Well, we're almost to Lacunosa City now. A few more minutes and we'll-" but Gary was cut off by the loud sound of thunder. As they looked in the sky, dark clouds had somehow managed to sneak across the sky without them noticing.

"There was no prediction of this!" Max shouted in surprise. Another loud thunder boom was heard, echoing across the Unova sky.

"This can't be natural, Max!" he looked at the researcher. "I've seen electric-types and natural lightning, but this is neither! Whatever pokemon is making this, it's extremely powerful!" Gary told the boy.

"Like Raikou?" Max asked loudly.

"Stronger." Max shuddered at the thought of an electric-type stronger than the legendary dog of Johto. Suddenly, another thunderclap was heard, followed by a strange roar sounding distant. "That must have been the cause of the lightning! The owner of that roar!"

"But what was it!" Max shouted, then gasped. "Over there!" the two looked in the distance, seeing a large nearly pitch-black cloud circling over Iccirus City. "Looks like it's forming over Iccirus! I feel sorry for Brock and May!" Max shouted, not being able to hold back a chuckle.

"This must be a legendary pokemon! It has to be!" Gary shouted, then the two noticed the black cloud glowing blue. A large bright blue thunderbolt dropped on a tall building, casting a bright glow. "That must have been Dragonspiral Tower! That's the tallest building over there!" Gary shouted, watching the blue bolt. Nearby on Route 15, a young man dressed in blue was muttering about a bridge being too long. Suddenly, the sound of thunder came to his ears, then a distant roar that made him smile. he looked in the distance, just as a large blue lightning bolt dropped into a building.

_"That must be him...I'll see you there, Leader..."_

* * *

><p>Leader and Pikachu stood perfectly still, grinning with their eyes closed as the blue bolt of lightning crashed into the floor in front of them. Unbeknownst to them, the lightning began to take form. Inside, the lightning formed a massive creature of a deep black color. The pokemon's large tail, inside sat a generator, which began to spin violently as sparks crackled from it. The pokemon drew back its head and released a loud roar, swinging its arms straight to the side, cutting off the lightning as the bolt withdrew back into the sky. Leader and Pikachu opened their eyes, noticing the legendary-sized pokemon, glaring down at them and growling. Leader grinned, pulling out a special pokeball he reserved for this day. The ball's top half was purple, with two light-purple bulbs poking out from the top sides, and a white M on the front. Leader held it straight out, grinning at the legendary pokemon.<p>

"Welcome, legend of the thunderclouds...guardian of heaven's lightning...Zekrom!"

**END**

**You probably saw that coming. Whatever, you know the drill, R&R and whatnot.**

**Another thing, I was thinking of giving Leader another legendary but I wasn't sure. Two legendaries may seem like a lot of power, and I have to give the others at least a **_**chance**_** at defeating him. If you want another legendary, tell me which one. Or maybe a legendary joins Ash's friends, and goes against Leader and Zekrom! I don't know, tell me which one and who's side it's on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Lexi, where are you going?" Dawn asked, watching the girl walk down the street. The blue lightning had ceased, but thunder rumbles were still heard every now and then. "Lexi!" the girl turned back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now. It was nice meeting you, though." she responded, giving a smile and wave.

"Wait! Can't we at least go with you?" Dawn asked, looking forward to knowing the girl.

"Well...okay. Come on, we're going to the Pokemon League."

_**With Max and Gary...**_

"Man, I can't believe that just blew over..." Max said, looking in the sky as rumbles were heard distantly.

"But that lightning...That was definitely no ordinary power..." Gary said to himself, looking at the distant tower.

"Gary, if it was something stronger than raikou...there can't be many possible fits. Just thinking of the possibilities confuses me...Zapdos? Thundurus? Or worse...?" Max shuddered again.

"I don't know, Max...but I think we should meet with the others again. If lightning hit down near Iccirus, then Brock and May might have had something happen." Gary stated.

"But...if something did happen..." Max trailed off, not sure how he was going to end it. Suddenly, the two saw a figure flying in the sky nearby. They squinted, making the figure out as a white bird. With a human on its back. "What...Is that Trevor? Where's he off to?"

"I don't know, but he looks like he's got a destination in mind...and if that lightning was involved with these Plasma speeches...Unova might be in trouble. Come on, we're following him."

_**With Brock and May...**_

"Brock, what was that?" May asked, staring at the tower that had been lightning-struck moments ago.

"It was no ordinary lightning, that's for sure. It had to be a pokemon." Brock responded.

"But...What pokemon could have that kind of power?" the brunette asked, feeling slightly nervous of thinking of a possible fit in pokemon.

"There are only a few possible pokemon that powerful, so it wouldn't be so hard to find the answer." Brock stated, standing up.

"It was a pokemon, for sure." they looked at Jack, who sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He stood simply, looking at Brock. "I know what pokemon that was, and I suggest you don't get too involved in it." he said, walking out of the center without another word. The two looked at each other, then raced after him.

"Wait!" Jack turned around, putting his hand on the dragon's neck. "Jack, where are you going? If you know what that was, then tell us!" May said, her fist over her chest.

"I'm afraid I can't, May." she looked at him strangely. "My life is to serve Leader, I will support him in his dream. No matter how far it takes me." he grinned at them, jumping on the dragon. "If you really want to know, come to the Pokemon League. But Leader will have defeated every trainer there by the time you arrive. He will be Unova's champion, ordering for the release of every worldwide pokemon. Let's ride, Salamence! To the rendezvous point!" the dragon roared, taking flight into the air heading north.

"Wait! What do you mean! Jack!" May shouted into the sky, but he only continued flying away. A ringing noise was heard, then Brock pulled out the cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked, putting it to his ear.

"Brock! I'm sorry, but me and Dawn ran into something. We're gonna have to postpone our search for a while."

"Misty? Something happened to me and May too, so we're not going to be searching for a while, either. Also, what came up for you? Does it involve Lexi?"

"Yes, it does. Lexi said she has to be somewhere, and Dawn insisted we stay together to get to know her. We're headed to the Pokemon League right now."

"The Pokemon League? Jack just flew off there, saying he knew what pokemon caused that lightning! If those two know each other, then Lexi must know, too!"

"Could be. So are you chasing after Jack, then? If so, see you at the League!"

"See you there, but be prepared for the battle of your life."

_**With Leader...**_

Leader jumped on the back of the large bird, feeling it take flight beneath him. He watched the ground get smaller as they rose higher, then noticed another figure in the air. He flew in closer, riding beside the large blue and red dragon. "Hey, Leader!"

"Jack, you've completed your speeches?" he said plainly.

"Of course, what do you expect?" Jack said proudly, smirking at the man. "Plus, I met a few people. I'm sure they'll be at the league to stop us."

"Oh, really? And what did I say about not drawing attention?" Leader asked sternly, looking at the boy who rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, about that..." he said sheepishly, laughing. "Well, I guess I can call them friends. They're really smart, plus they had some friends who met up with Lexi. I heard they were traveling with her, too, so that adds some more guests to our show. I can't imagine what Trevor's been up to, though, probably making people uncomfortable." Jack laughed again, Leader only smirked.

"You're probably right, I must admit...When I found you three, I thought it was hopeless to train you with your personalities. But alas, I surprised myself by raising you as my own children." Leader said, looking out at the vast sky ahead of them.

"And nephews." Jack coughed, smiling.

"Yes, if you must say. But, only you three choosing to stay has implemented my thoughts. I'm thinking...should we do this now? Should we postpone and get the others?" Leader asked.

"I wouldn't say so, don't worry about it, Leader. You've done the best job at leading us, and the others chose their sides when they did. If they didn't want to go with us, they're against us." Jack said, smirking.

"Agreed, but...I can't help but feel that is a waste of power. With them backing us up, we would have no chance of falling." Leader spoke, rubbing his forehead. "...This world...It deserves better..."

"What was that, Leader?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself, I guess...reminiscing over the past..." Leader muttered, giving a sigh.

"What's up, Leader? Past is past, I remember you telling us that yourself." Jack looked at the man, noticing him looking in the distance ahead.

"...Yes, but some pasts...they're too strong to forget..." Leader responded, feeling something in his chest.

"You know, that sounds like something that girl would say..." Jack muttered.

"Girl? First drawing attention to yourself...now telling me it was _girls_? You're pushing it close because you're family, Jack." Leader said sternly, looking at the boy who rubbed his head sheepishly again.

"Hehe, I guess so...But, she wasn't any other girl, Leader. She was different." Jack said, smiling to himself.

"You're not getting off-track now, are you, Jack?" Leader asked, unable to resist a sly smirk.

"No, wouldn't think of it. If I were, I would have brought her along." Jack laughed.

"But you did, you said they were following you." Leader reminded him, sighing.

"...Oh, right...But still. You never saw her or know her name." Jack said, scratching his ear.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd love to leave me on a cliffhanger, then?" Leader inquired, arching his eyebrow.

"Normally, yes...but I guess not this time. Anyway, she's a sweet girl, cute...out of your league..." Jack snickered, but stopped as he felt the air grow colder. "...Anyway, her name's May." silence. He looked at Leader, who only stared at him. "...Leader?"

"...May, you say..." Jack nodded slowly, Leader looked down at the feathers in front of him. "...It can't be..."

"Can't be what?" Jack asked.

"...In the past, I knew someone named May...and when I departed, it wasn't the most gratifying..."

**END**

**Continue to vote on legendary allies. I can't decide.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 8**

_"Keep up, Ash!" a brunette called back, laughing as she ran from a raven-haired boy._

_"Come on, May! Wait up!" the boy called out, panting as he ran after her. Suddenly, she fell. "May! Are you okay?" he asked, crouching beside her._

_"...Yeah, I think I'm fine..." she responded, standing and putting her foot down, then fell again. "Ah...my ankle..."_

_"Did you sprain it?" May shrugged her shoulders, trying to stand again. "Hey, take it easy. Come on, let's get you back." Ash said, holding out his arms._

_"What?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink as she saw him crouch in front of her, his back to her._

_"Come on, hop on."_

_"W-What?" May stuttered, surprised._

_"You heard me, hop on. I'll carry you." Ash said, smiling back to her._

_"A...Are you sure...?" May asked. Ash nodded, looking forward again. He felt weight shift onto his back, gently standing up straight. He couldn't see it, but May's face was now red as he proceeded to carry her home._

_"Wow, May...You're pretty light..." May looked around his head. "I would have thought all the food you eat would affect that." he felt a smack on the back of the head._

_"Jerk..." she muttered, putting her head against his shoulder._

_"Just kidding, May, you know that." Ash laughed, smiling._

_"It's not funny to a girl." May said._

_"All right, noted for future reference. But, I can't deny that you're cute when you're mad." May's face reddened more, feeling a smile form on her lips._

_"...Sweet-talking out of it is so like you, Ash..." she giggled, moving her head and placing her lips on his cheek. "That's why I like you."_

_"That's also something I've been wondering, May...How long are we keeping this a secret? I'm sure your dad is going to flip on you for keeping this from him." Ash told her, shuddering at the thought of facing him on the subject._

_"Well, I'm not sure, really...I was hoping it wouldn't be long, but the longer this goes, the more nervous I get thinking of my parents' reactions..." May muttered, frowning._

_"Don't worry about it." she looked at him. "Whenever the time does come, we'll face them together. Because that's how we do it, side-by-side." Ash looked back, smiling._

_"Ash..." May smiled._

_"Ssh, we're almost there." May nodded, resting her head again. After a few minutes of walking, Ash arrived at his house. He opened the door, moving in and gently lying May on the couch. She winced, lying her head back._

_"Hello, you two. Oh, an injury?" Ms. Ketchum asked, looking at May's expression._

_"Yeah, she hurt her ankle while running." Ash said, moving into the kitchen past his mother._

_"Don't worry, May, it doesn't affect you that much." the brunette looked at the woman in question. "Being helped by my Ashy, I mean. Being helped by him of all people, it's surprising since he can be a little dense at times..." the woman laughed quietly, joined by the girl._

_"I guess I can't disagree, Ms. Ketchum..." the girl laughed, smiling._

_"Well, I'm going into Viridian for some groceries. Mimey is upstairs cleaning my bedroom, so he won't get in the way of you two." the woman winked, moving toward the doorway._

_"W-What? What do y-you mean?" the girl stuttered, surprised at the woman's words._

_"Don't worry about it, May. I'll be proud of you if you can actually make him see clearly in romance." she smiled, stepping out the door and closing it. The girl stared in surprise, her jaw slightly agape. Ash walked in with a bag of ice, looking at May._

_"What's wrong?" May nearly jumped at his voice, looking at him. "Sorry. I got some ice for you, it helps." he said, sitting beside her. May watched him take off her shoe, then her sock. Watching him move the ice pack closer, she turned away and clenched her eyes. A sharp, cold shock went up her leg, but she held in the yelp. Ash gently pushed it against her ankle, looking up at her. "Not too cold?"_

_"No, it's fine." she said, giving a smile. Ash shook his head, smiling. "What?"_

_"Nothing, you just say that a lot." he chuckled, looking at her. She felt her cheeks heat up, turning away._

_"Shut up..." she muttered, crossing her arms._

_"I didn't say it was bad." she glanced back at him. "It's cute."_

_"Stop calling me that." she told him._

_"My mom told me never to lie." her cheeks heated up more, moving her arms closer to her chest. "I think I know what will cheer you up. How about a present?" May glanced back at him, seeing his hand holding out a black velvet-layered box. She eyed it suspiciously, taking it carefully from his hand while watching him, who only smiled back._

_"What's this for?" she said, preparing to remove the lid._

_"Just a gift, do we need a reason for it?" Ash asked, leaning into the back of the couch. May moved the lip, gasping as she stared at the contents. Inside was a sparkling sky-blue bracelet, with a single sapphire encrusted in the top. In relatively small handwriting, the bracelet read "Looking in your eyes, I see an angel waiting in my clear and bright future." May stared at the words, the phrase replaying in her head continuously as she felt tears form in her eyes. She looked up at Ash, then suddenly jumped on him in an embrace, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Ash was taken back, then put his arms around her._

_"...Thank you...Ash..." she muttered into his chest, looking up at him._

_"No problem, Angel." Ash replied, rubbing her backside. She moved forward, putting her lips on his. The two smiled, sitting in the embrace. Once pulling away, Ash spoke. "You know...I don't care when everyone knows. No matter what anyone says, I'm never leaving your side." he said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"...Keep to those words, Ash." May said sweetly, smiling as she lied her head against his chest and closing her eyes._

Jack only stared at Leader in surprise. "...So, the May I met...was your _girlfriend_?" Jack asked. Leader only stared ahead. "...Oh, _man_! That is so _weird_!" Jack shuddered, feeling weird at the thought.

"...But it ended." Jack looked at the man again. "...We ended years ago now, but still...thinking back on it makes me regret my actions..." Leader sighed.

"Don't worry, Leader." the man looked at the younger man. "Sure, life is full of screwed up stuff. But that's when we stand up and move around it, right?" Jack smiled. Leader only stared, then felt his lips perk up.

"...I guess that's true. Thank you, Jack, for setting my mind straight." Leader said, feeling the birds descend. The two looked, seeing the large stadium of the Pokemon League just below them.

Across the world, in Kanto, two men were carrying a stack of papers each into an office. They both wore black suits with white undershirts and ties, one light green and one orange. The men had fairly long hair matching their respective ties, reaching the top of their necks in an untamed style. They put the paper on a desk, sighing. Suddenly, the TV turned on.

_Attention, this is an emergent broadcast! We've recently received high electric readings in the vicinity of the Unova region, our parallel neighbour. An abnormally large thunderstorm has spread across the entire region, and it is spreading at an alarming rate. We predict it will reach Kanto in a mere few hours, but do not be alarmed as we are not sure if this will happen or not. We'll bring news as it comes._

The two men looked at each other with surprised expressions. "You don't think...?" one started, but trailed off.

"It has to be." the other confirmed, looking out the large window. "It has to be him...nothing else could cause a thunderstorm across the entire region..." he spoke, turning back to the other man with a fist.

"...I suppose he'll be needing some backup...Legendary or not..." the first one grinned, copied by the other.

"To Unova's Pokemon League it is, then. For Leader."

In Sinnoh, two women walked through the blizzard terrains of Route 217. They both wore thick snow coats, their hands in their pockets as they went. One had short icy-blue hair up in a bun behind her head, and the other had long grey hair with her bangs drifting to the left, covering her left eye and half of her right eye. The hair on her back flowed just below her shoulders. The cold wind pierced their faces, but neither of them seemed to mind. They held their heads low, moving toward a cliff. They stopped near the base, looking at the ground. Then something caught one's eye, picking it up and holding a Full Restore. They nodded, then something flashed through their mind. They looked at each other. "You felt it too, didn't you?" the light blue-haired girl asked.

"Yes. It could only be him..." the grey-haired girl replied, looking into the sky.

"Do you suppose he'll want a roll-call, then?" the first asked. The second looked back at her, smirking.

"...I suppose even with his power, he'll want someone to keep the weaklings away."

"Brock, are we really going to the Pokemon League?" May asked, following the man.

"Of course. He knows what that lightning was, and Dawn and Misty are going there, too. We'll meet up and see what this pokemon liberation business is about." Brock told her.

"But, Jack is with Leader. If we end up trying to stop Leader...since he's the one behind the liberation speeches...then we'll have to fight him. Leader, Jack, that Lexi person, we'll have to fight all of them. Plus, what if Max and Gary met someone at a speech? What if he has an _army_ of trainers under his command?" May began panicking at the possibilities. Brock sighed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, we'll be able to handle whatever happens up there. Now, come on." he urged her again, making her sigh and follow. She thought about her old raven-haired friend, moving her hand over the bracelet around her wrist, looking down at it sadly.

_**With Max and Gary...**_

"Gary, why are we following this guy up north? You saw how he beat Arcanine with one attack, what if he has stronger pokemon?" Max asked quizzically, scared at the possibility of his pokemon.

"Max, calm down. We're following him because the liberation speeches might have been involved with the lightning, since Team Plasma summoned Reshiram at that same tower all those years ago. And if that guy was involved, that lightning was probably the Leader he spoke about." Gary explained, urging the boy forward.

"But, if Reshiram was summoned...then that had to be- We can't face _that_!" Max shouted ridiculously, his eyes wide in realization.

"Quiet down. If there was a speech in Undella, chances are they're happening around the region. And if May and Brock ran into the one who caused the lightning, or a speech, they would follow and question them. Same with Misty and Dawn." Gary stated, looking back at the boy. His side began vibrating, pulling out his cell and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Gary!"

"Gramps?" he asked in confusion.

"Gary, I'm glad you picked up! I've been looking into the readings to confirm it was Ash's, then something amazing happened!"

"What is it, Gramps?"

"See for yourself! I'l send you the results now, and good luck!"

"Gramps? Gramps?" Gary asked, but no answer. Then his screen began flashing "new message". Gary opened it, scanning the screen's information. He gasped.

"What? What was it?" Max asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, man..." Gary muttered, looking down at the boy. "We have to get going! Quickly!"

"What is it?" Max asked, waving his arms.

"Gramps got another reading on Ash's pokedex signal." Max stared in curiosity. "The signal was recently moving again...and it's in northern Unova!" Gary exclaimed.

"The north...and this Trevor guy's heading up that way...but that means...!" Max put two and two together, looking at Gary. He nodded.

"Ash is at the Pokemon League right now! And if he knew about Ash's Infernape, then he knew Ash! Don't you see? He's going to a meeting with Ash at the League!"

**END**

**Huh. Interestin' stuff. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 9  
><strong>

"We've gotta hurry, Dodrio!" Gary urged, lightly kicking the side of the dashing bird.

"Do you really think this Trevor guy's meeting Ash up there?" Max asked behind him.

"It all comes together, Max. It has to be." Gary told the boy, watching the scenery speed by as the bird dashed for the Pokemon League.

"But...If Ash is there, then what if he finds Leader...?" Max asked, feeling frightened at the possibility of Ash facing the trainer.

"Come on, this is Ash we're talking about. He's definitely been training over the years, so he's probably better than any of us." Gary reassured him, smiling over his shoulder. Max smiled weakly, shaking himself of the thought.

* * *

><p>"So, where we headed again?" Dawn asked, looking at the pink-haired girl. She looked at the blunette, smiling.<p>

"When we're out of the city, I'll get us there quickly." she told her, still walking forward. Misty and Dawn nodded, glancing at each other in confusion. Once they reached the forest area, the girls looked around. "All right, this should do! I need your help, Z!" she said cheerfully, pulling a pokeball and tossing it in the air. As the light burst out, it formed a floating creature of four floating parts in a strange shape.

"Oh, I get it. Teleport?" Misty asked, recognizing the pokemon.

"Yep. Z, we need to be at the Pokemon League, stat!" she winked as the psychic-type floated closer to the trio, its eyes beginning to glow. In an instant, they disappeared from the forest area and re-appeared in a...cave area?

"Is...this the League?" Dawn asked, looking around.

"No, this is Victory Road." Misty said, looking oddly at Lexi. She recalled the pokemon, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I was close. Anyway, it's not much further, I recognize this is somewhere near the end of the road. Let's walk from here." she suggested, starting in a random direction.

"Wait up, Lexi!" Dawn dashed after her.

"We're just going to end up more lost..." Misty sighed, hurrying after the two.

* * *

><p>"Brock, why are we following this guy?" May asked, following the man.<p>

"Were you not listening to what he said?" Brock asked, looking back. May thought for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "Of course...Anyway, I want to know more about this guy's reasons for pokemon liberation."

"Oh, so we're following him because _you_ want some answers, huh?" May asked, putting her hands on her hips as she followed. She sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her eye. "All right, but I don't see why I have to come, too. Besides, we're losing time looking for Ash." she said, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"We get it, you were closer than friends." Brock said.

"W-What?" May stuttered, feeling her face heat up more. "We weren't closer than friends, just friends."

"Sure." Brock said sarcastically, not convinced. "Everyone can tell you like him, why not just admit it?"

"Because it's not true!" May retorted, subconsciously rubbing the bracelet around her wrist. She looked at it sadly for a brief second, then shook her head. "_No, we'll find him. We will...We'll find you, Ash, just wait..._"

* * *

><p>"Pidgeot, brace for landing." the large bird flapped its wings, slowly descending to the dirt below. Leader stood on the bird, swinging over the side and landing on his feet. The bird landed beside him, lowering its head. "Thank you, old friend. Take it easy." Leader told the bird, petting its neck. He pulled out a pokeball, raising it and returning the bird. He looked over, seeing Jack doing the same with his dragon. "Are you ready?"<p>

"Never been more pumped." Jack smiled at him. The two nodded to each other, heading inside the main lobby. The pair looked around the four doorways. "Each leads to an Elite Member..." Jack muttered.

"Four seems like a waste of time." Leader stated, closing his eyes as he walked toward the middle statue. Jack followed, each reading the template on the lower part. "Ghost to the east, dark to the north-east, psychic to the north-west, and fighting to the west..." Leader muttered, looking at each doorway once more.

"Where you headed, Leader? I'll take what you don't." Jack told him, putting his hands behind his head.

"Fighting-types can be athletic and take more time to take down...Psychic-types are more defensive, so they might take more strategy and power combined...Dark-types can alter basic stats, so that might be time-consuming as well..." Leader thought out loud, pondering on the decision. Jack sweat-dropped.

"So...Ghost-types it is, then?" he asked.

"Not necessarily, each room has its disadvantages...I was just stating some." Jack chuckled.

"Should have known. Well, which do you think would be easiest, despite disadvantage?" Jack asked, looking at the older man. He thought for a moment, then pointed to the east doorway.

"Ghost-types." he spoke.

"All right, I'm off to the dark-types. See ya in a few, it won't be long." Jack gave a wave, heading to the nearest doorway. Leader shook his head, heading into the doorway of the ghost-type room. He stepped in, then felt himself lifted into the air and landing on a higher platform. On it was a single person, sitting behind a desk and writing with a feather pen.

"Ah, challenger?" he watched the figure stand and come in front of the desk, facing him. He noticed she wore a black skirt, with a large purple collar of some sort. "I am Shauntal of the Elite Four, I specialize in ghost-type pokemon. I hope you can give me an idea for my novel." the woman spoke, smiling as she pulled a pokeball.

"I would hate to be useless." he responded, smirking as he pulled a pokeball.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, that lift is slow..." Jack muttered, glaring at the lift behind him through a golden gate. he turned around, stepping up the few steps and facing a man behind a desk.<p>

"Oh, a challenger?" he heard him ask, standing and moving to face him. He wore a dark suit with a black and red cape, and hid hair was in form of a bat's ears. "I am Grimsley of the Elite Four, specialist in dark-type pokemon. I hope you give me a worth battle, now shall we begin?" he asked, pulling a pokball.

"That's why I'm here." Jack smirked, pulling a pokeball.

* * *

><p>"Finally, we made it!" Dawn sighed, looking at the great structure before them.<p>

"All right, let's head inside!" Lexi said happily, quickly moving through the great doorway. Dawn and Misty hurried after her, then stopped.

"Should we follow her in?" Dawn asked, unsure.

"You know, I'm not even sure..." Misty replied, crossing her arms. They heard a flapping sound above, noticing an elegant white swan coming closer to the ground. A man hopped off its back, recalling the bird as he walked inside. Dawn looked in confusion and Misty in admiration as she knew he owned and raised the elegant bird, surprised he didn't acknowledge their existence.

"Misty? Dawn?" the two turned around, surprised to see Gary and Max, who looked equally surprised.

"Gary? Max? What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Gramps sent me some data and...Well, I'll say there's something beyond interesting here." Gary responded, not wanting to say the truth.

"So you took a break from Ash's search, too?" Dawn asked, tilting her head.

"What kind of data?" Misty asked.

"Well...I'll explain it to everyone." Gary said, moving to the side. Dawn and Misty then noticed the other duo, Brock and May, a few feet behind.

"Brock? May?"

"Dawn? Misty?"

"Okay, we get it. Everyone's here." Max sighed, putting his hands to his head. "Gary, please explain to them."

"All right. Well, Gramps sent me data on Ash's pokedex signal, and it was recently traced to...here." he explained simply.

"Wait, so...Ash...is _here_?" May asked quizzically.

"We believe so." Max said, crossing his arms. "The question is, though...Why and where?"

"Obviously in the trainer rooms!" everyone looked at the blunette. "We know Ash, he would obviously challenge the Elite Four!" she stated.

"That is true," Gary added, nodding. "But, I suggest we prepare ourselves quickly, just in case we meet this Leader guy."

"Oh, yeah!" Max added, putting his fist in the air.

"Couldn't disagree." Brock said.

"He is supposed to be really tough." May stated, nodding.

"We'll face him if we have to." Misty spoke.

"And we'll be ready!" Dawn said cheerfully, smiling. The group nodded, heading into the center building to prepare. After about ten minutes, the group headed back outside.

"Strongest pokemon and fully refreshed, check." Max stated, attaching the final pokeball to his belt.

"Stocked on healing items, check." Brock stated, stringing his backpack over his back.

"All right, let's go." Gary started toward the lobby entrance. Everyone nodded, following close behind. Just as they were about to enter, they were surprised by the sudden sound made by the speaker system on the center's outside walls. As they listened, the shocking words echoed through the empty rugged area.

"Attention, everyone! The new Unova League Champion has been decided! As the highest rank of trainer, I issue the release of all pokemon across the world!"

**END**

**Huh, so the liberation activity is finally put in motion. Stuff's goin' down.**

**What will the group do when confronting Leader?  
>How will they react against Jack, Lexi and Trevor?<br>Who are the trainers across the world from the previous chapter?  
>How will the group react at Leader's pokemon?<strong>

**R&R for whatever. Catch y'all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 10**

"_What?_ He's already the champion?" Max asked, jaw agape in surprise.

"...It can't be..." Brock muttered to himself, feeling one hand tighten to a fist. "...Let's go, we've got to hurry."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Mr. Unova Champion." Jack said formally, smiling as he gave a small bow to Leader. He calmly stepped past him, moving down the logn pathway toward the single throne with the mouse on his shoulder. "Or ignore me..."<p>

"Leader, what are we going to do now?" Lexi asked, watching the man walk away from them. She frowned.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to be disturbed? He just finished the first important battle of the series." Trevor said, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't have to be so mean about it..." Lexi muttered, looking back toward the young man. He stood in front of the royal seat for a few moments, looking at it in admiration.

"The royalty really knew taste..." he said to himself, smiling as he turned around. He sat in the chair, taking the place of the past champions. The mouse hopped off his shoulder, taking standing position on the armrest. "You three, come closer." the three glanced at each other, stepping toward the throne. They stopped a few feet away, bringing themselves to one knee. "Stop this nonsense, I've told you before."

"Yeah, but now that you're a champion, you should be treated like one." Jack replied, smirking as he stood. Leader nodded.

"I suppose you're true, but I do not wish for it. You are, after all, equal to my position in our ambitions." he told them.

"Leader, if I may ask again...What are we doing now? We've taken position for control over Unova, but what of the other regions?" Lexi asked, standing again.

"You are right, they will not listen to orders of another region's champion." Leader stated. Lexi watched him expectantly.

"That's why we're still traveling." she looked over at Trevor, finally moving to standing position. "We will travel to other regions, defeating their champions for control of that region. As I said, Unova was only the first of the series."

"What series?" she asked.

"The series of the Pokemon League." she looked at Leader again. "We will defeat each regional champion, one by one."

"Wait, so...We're going to _every_ region?" she asked, surprised.

"If you have a problem, you can back out," she looked at Jack, who stood with his hands behind his head coolly. "But that would mean we would keep you captive, so you didn't tell anyone else." he smirked at her.

"Jack is stating facts, Lexi, no need to be mad. It's the way it has to be." Leader told her. She stared at him with mixed emotions for a few moments, then blinked and smiled.

"I'm behind you, all the way." she said. Leader nodded, then looked past her down the pathway. Across the large room, a single man stood in the rectangle area that was once a battlefield. The former champion stared at Leader in shock, surprised he had been defeated so easily.

"Alder," he blinked, hearing Leader's call. "Come closer, I wish to speak to you." he hesitated, then cautiously stepped down the path. "No need to be cautious, I only request a conversation."

"Or do you defy Unova's strongest trainer?" Trevor asked threateningly, looking intimidatingly at the man. He stepped past nervously, stopping in front of him. The three trainers watched him expectantly, Leader noticed.

"No need, Alder." he assured the man, knowing what he was thinking.

"...What is it you would like, my champion?" Alder asked, not believing he would ever say those words.

"I wish for you to heal your pokemon." Alder blinked in surprise, watching the trainer gesture to the machine a few feet from the throne's side, resembling the hundreds in each pokemon centre. Alder hesitantly moved toward the machine, placing his six pokeballs on the machine. "Good."

"My champion, is there anything else you wish for?" he asked, moving back in front of the throne respectively.

"That will be all, Alder. When your pokemon are healed, you may call them out here. I will reserve a royal room to keep your pokemon." Leader told him, earning a surprised and confused look. "You've heard my ambitions, you should know why." Alder thought for a moment, then it dawned him.

"You...You want me to release my pokemon...?"

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Max pumped a fist, smiling as he looked at the defeated swordsmen pokemon. He called back his mighty ape, smiling proudly.<p>

"Bisharp, return." Grimsley spoke, recalling the pokemon to its pokeball. "Good work, old friend. Congratulations, challenger, you may move onto the next room." he gestured to a glowing floor panel beside him. Max nodded, hurrying onto the panel and returning to the lobby. Leaning against the statue, Dawn and Brock waited patiently.

"So?" Brock inquired, watching the boy. He smiled, pointing to the now-glowing panel in front of the dark-type trainer's room. "Great job, Max."

"Are May, Misty or Gary back yet?" he asked, looking at the three doorways his friends had entered before.

"Not yet, but I can tell they're almost done." Dawn said happily. The three waited by the statue for a while, Misty returning a minute after Max and Gary two minutes after. As Misty complained about her battle being tough and challenging, May returned.

"That. Was. _Difficult._" May sighed, slouching forward.

"Yeah, Unova's Elite Four really do challenge you." Gary added, frowning. Misty nodded.

"But, at least we managed to beat them all." Max stated, pointing to the large glowing panel beneath the statue. They all looked at each other, nodded and stepped onto the panel. It shook for a second, then they stumbled as the ground lowered beneath them. They watched the lobby disappear above as they descended into a rocky area, a long and difficult climb in front of them. And at the end, Leader.

"This is scary..." Dawn muttered, frowning.

* * *

><p>"Go on, Alder." Leader said, urging the man. Alder stared at his pokeballs, feeling mixed emotions as he thought.<p>

"Don't keep your champion waiting!" Jack pressured the man.

"Jack, that is not necessary. It is a painful process, remembering the effort you gave to capture your pokemon with the very sphere you are about to release it from." Leader stated, looking back at the man. Alder took two pokeballs, staring at them in his hands. He closed his eyes, frowning as he sighed quietly.

"...I'm sorry..I've failed..." he whispered, then pressed the buttons on the sphere's centers. They opened in a brilliant flash of white, releasing a floating, smiling dual snow cone and grey-armored bug with spears for arms. He took two more, frowning again as he opened them, releasing a small blue and red bug, as well as a large blue, winged dragon with a red head. He took the last two, staring at them as he felt pain at his heart. He closed his eyes, feeling his left eye build-up liquid as he opened the final two pokeballs. In the brilliant flash of white, a large brown bull was released, as well as a white bug with orange wings, giving off flame particles.

"Well done, Unova's former champion. Jack, escort Alder and his friends to their new room." Leader stated. Jack blinked.

"And that would be...?" Leader sighed.

"That is your choosing. Be sure to find the largest and luxurious room you can." Jack nodded, feeling confused as he lead the former champion and the powerful pokemon down a side-corridor.

"Leader, why does he get the most luxurious room?" Lexi asked, frowning. Trevor sighed, shaking his head at her childishness.

"Jack knows me well, and that means he knows I care for you like family. He will be sure to find the fourth best room, under you three, of course." Leader told her. Lexi smiled.

"Leader, if I may suggest...we must head to Kanto next." Trevor told him. Lexi blinked in confusion, but Leader nodded.

"Our minds think alike, Trevor. If we box around a region, they will gain knowledge of our actions from every direction. Therefore, we must take the closest region, sweeping the globe from a single direction." Leader explained, smirking. "We will head out in three days, for the time being, you may rest and prepare." Leader told them.

"So soon? We just got here!" Lexi told him.

"If we do not move quickly, other regions will hear of Unova's conquering and prepare to defend themselves. Moving fast is most efficient." Leader told her, Trevor nodding in agreement.

"It's agreed, we will move to Kanto in three days time." Trevor recounted, turning around and facing the long pathway. "Lexi, we must stand by Leader."

"What? Why?" she asked, watching him move behind the throne. He stood by Leader's right armrest, behind the mouse with his hands behind his back.

"We have company." Lexi hurried behind the throne, copying Trevor's position in respect to Leader. The three watched down the path, noticing small black dots blocking the distant doorway.

"Excuse me!" a feminine voice called out, the blunette waiting for a response.

"Wait, over there." May pointed across the immense-spaced room, noticing the figures by the throne.

"Excuse me! Are you Leader!" Gary called across the room, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Indeed I am," Leader called out, smirking as he stood up from the throne. Recalling valuable information Alder had told him, he pressed a button with a small mic on it, on the right armrest. A small circle opened in the floor in front of him, a microphone emerging. Across the room, the group was startled as a micrphone emerged from the ground in front of them.

"What the...?" Max asked, tapping the microphone.

"It's to communicate across this hall." they jumped at the sudden loudness in Leader's voice. "If the champion does not wish to battle right away, they can communicate with the trainer in this fashion." he spoke into the microphone."

"Okay," Max said into the microphone, nodding. "You said you were Leader, so you`re the one who`s behind the pokemon liberation speeches." he said, his now-booming voice carried across the hall.

"Indeed, I am." Leader smirked. "You must be the beings my accomplices have encountered, I've heard about each of you."

"What?" Dawn asked, feeling uncomfortable at hearing that.

"With the added information I've received from my partners, I have growing knowledge on each of you." Leader said, taking the wireless microphone from the stand and stepping forward down the path. Lexi and Trevor quickly followed, walking formally behind him on each side.

"What do you know about us? We've never met before, and we don't know your friends very well." Max said defensively into the microphone.

"Ah, but that doesn't matter, Max Maple." his eyes widened. "First and only son of Norman Maple, gym leader of Hoenn's Petalburg City. You placed an impressive top eight in the Hoenn league, then entered and took the top four in Johto's Silver Conference." Leader explained, smirking as he drew closer, but still had quite a distance from them at the pace he was going.

"How..." was all Max could say. Dawn and Brock moved him away from the mic, standing defensively in front of the others.

"How do you know about Max?" Misty asked.

"Tell us!" Brock added.

"No need to become hostile and defensive, gym leaders." they watched him carefully, not convinced. "Misty Waterflower and Brock Stone of Kanto's Cerulean and Pewter City. Training the fields of water- and rock-type pokemon respectively, you remain occupied with young challengers to your gyms." Leader explained, drawing closer.

"How do you know about us, you creep!" Misty said into the mic defensively. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back to see Dawn shaking her head. The two stepped aside, letting her at the mic.

"Leader, we know you are a Kanto trainer, we heard from Professor Oak himself." Dawn told him, the others then remembering they had heard that. "Saying that, you will only waste time introducing our friend Gary." she gestured to the young professor behind her, who smiled.

"It is true, I also know of Gary Oak, grandson of the famous professor. I am impressed you speak in a royal fashion, Dawn Berlitz of Sinnoh's Twinleaf Town. Placing runner-up for your first grand festival in the field of coordinating, then placing top coordinator in Hoenn, you are truly a powerful and graceful trainer." Dawn felt her cheeks heat up.

"W-Well...T-Thank you..." she said into the mic, quickly moving back.

"You're very welcome, only the highest class of compliments suits a high-class coordinator like yourself." Leader said politely, smiling as he moved closer. Dawn felt herself grow warmer and warmer, then May stepped up.

"Sweet-talking my friend isn't going to draw us in, you may as well cut the nice act now." she said, noticing Leader stop on the path. Lexi and Trevor continued past him, standing in front of him protectively as if bodyguards.

"...And then it ends with you." May watched him intently, confused at his tone. For her friends he had used a friendly and stranger-kind of tone, but now his voice changed. It was almost like...Hate and despising...

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious as to what he had to say about her.

"I know about you most of all..." May's cheeks heated up, but she continued staring at him. "May Maple of Petalburg City, only sibling of Max Maple. Placing top eight in Hoenn and then top four in Kanto, your grand festivals weren't as admirable as your friend's." the two turned slightly red, one in anger and one in embarrassment. "But in the beginning, you weren't exactly a coordinator, now were you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a coordinator, always have been!" she asked defensively, feeling anger build up.

"But you were once a novice trainer, like everyone else. Fact is...you were even afraid of pokemon, you didn't even like them." May stared in shock.

"...What..." like Max, that's all she could say.

"Young May Maple didn't like pokemon, she only used them as an excuse to travel the world. If that's not an insult to pokemon trainers, I don't know what is." Leader smirked again.

"...I've changed! I know pokemon are amazing creatures and my friends, and I would never part with them!" everyone but May and Leader winced at her anger through the mic.

"You say that, but didn't you once say that about an ex of yours?" Leader asked.

"What are you getting at? I don't have any exes." May said, then her eyes widened, unnoticed by her friends. "...You can't..."

"Oh, but I can, May," Leader smirked, now looking into her eyes directly, sending a shiver up her spine. "You see, I may only be a single person, but I've got ears and eyes all across the globe. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, even Unova, I've got accomplices everywhere." May stood frozen in shock. Leader opened his arms, smirking. "There's no hope for you, facing me. Now, tell me...As opposed to being utterly defeated and taken captive...Won't you feel better standing by my side?" the room fell silent. For minutes, Leader, Lexi and Trevor watched the group think of their proposal. "...I'll take that as-"

"...No..."

"What?" his eyes snapped toward Dawn, who's head was held low. "...I said...No..." she snapped her head up, her eyes showing determination and resistance. "There's no way I will join the likes of you! Never!"

"Me, too!" Leader turned quickly to Misty. "Dawn's right, there's no way we would give in to you!" the redhead shouted, glaring at him.

"They're right. No deal, Leader, not in a million years." Brock told him.

"I could never oppose my friends! If they say no, then that's the right decision!" Max stated.

"The ambition for pokemon liberation...It drove Team Plasma's Ghetsis mad with power. We would never want to end up like him." Gary told him, crossing his arms. May looked back at each of her friends, then smiled as she turned back to Leader.

"...Looks like you've got six rejections, Leader." surprisingly, Leader only started laughing.

"...I didn't say you had to accept my offer, I respect humanity's rights of choice. However," Lexi and Trevor both pulled a pokeball, smirking. "...I suppose you can at least entertain my accomplices."

"Nothing personal, Misty or Dawn, but I only obey Leader's orders." Lexi told them, moving toward the left of the large rectangle floor.

"Max and Gary, you both have already witness my power. But I'm afraid if my Leader requests it, I am obliged to obey without question." Trevor told them, moving to the right.

"Lexi, we thought you were our friend...!" Dawn and Misty pulled a pokeball, stepping forward and facing the girl on the left.

"You may have beaten us before, but not this time!" Gary and Max pulled a pokeball each, facing against him on the right.

"I guess that leaves us with you, then." Brock and May stepped forward, pulling a pokeball.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." the two turned in surprise, seeing Jack in the doorway, arms crossed and smirking to them. "Next time, you should always watch you back. It's not fun getting boxed in."

"How...!"

"As with Lexi and not-so-much Trevor, friendship doesn't affect my ways of battling." he pulled a pokeball.

"That's just fine, if you're related to that monster!" May and Brock turned completely, facing against him. Everyone glanced around, noticing each person in a face-off against the one they knew. All but Leader.

"I'm afraid this is your final mistake, novices." Leader smirked, bringing his arms out.

"No, it's your mistake." he arched a brow, looking at Max. "Haven't you noticed? You've got one person against two of us, three times around." Max smiled confidently. "You're at a disadvantage."

"Are we? I'm afraid my associates are far stronger than any of your pairs together. It is you, who is at a disadvantage." Leader stated, bringing his arms back in and turning, walking back to the throne. "Besides, I have more strength than these three together, if you do somehow manage to overcome them."

"You speak very confident for a single man." Gary said into the microphone, watching him walk away. "You have a secret weapon, don't you? Tell us!"

"I'm afraid I don't have any 'secrets', nothing someone else hasn't seen." Leader said, bringing the microphone in his hand up. He stopped, turning and facing them by the throne. "Now, I will sit in my throne and watch the downfall of each of you, at the hands of my partners." he sat down, smiling as he watched them. The mouse, who remained on the armrest the entire time, now crawled onto his lap. Leader began stroking its fur.

"What's that...?" Max asked, putting his hand over his forehead as he tried to see what had crawled on Leader.

"That's...! Leader!" Gary moved closer to the microphone again. "There is another reason we came here."

"Oh, and what is that?" he inquired.

"My grandpa, Professor Oak, had recently caught an activation signal of a Kanto trainer's pokedex." Gary started, the others eyes widened as they remembered. "This was no ordinary trainer, it was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"Ah, the young boy...What of him?" Leader asked, leaning his chin into one hand while stroking the mouse with the other.

"The pokedex signal has most recently been activated here, and Trevor said something to us when we first met! He finished the sentence coming from my mouth, meaning he knew what I was saying! Trevor knows..." Gary hesitated, then his fists clenched as he looked across the room, standing tall. "...He knew Ash Ketchum! If he knew Ash, then so do you!"

"...I'm impressed." Gary looked in confusion. "Your bravery and determination to oppose me...It's admirable and surprising. Since Trevor told you of this, I suppose he had also mentioned of my legendary power. And I don't only speak in a metaphor," Gary and Max gulped, recalling Trevor's words at their first encounter. "It is true. I have indeed met a legendary pokemon, and I have also made it my friend and partner. With it by my side, we will move to the top of the pokemon champions list and conquer this world!" Leader grinned.

"But...But you can't rule the world! So many times, across the globe, people like you have tried different ways of accomplishing the same thing! Giovanni of Team Rocket, Maxie of Team Magma, Archie of Team Aqua, Cyrus of Team Galactic, Ghetsis of Team Plasma, they all failed! As each criminal organization tried to conquer this world, our friend managed to stop them!" Max moved in front of the microphone, explaining.

"That's right!" May moved behind him, taking the microphone over his shoulder. "Ash stopped every one of those organizations! If Gary is right about Ash being here, then he will help us! There's no reason he can't beat you!" May told him. Leader smirked, letting a quiet and eerily evil laughter echo through the immense lobby.

"...You say that like you know..." Leader stared across the room, ceasing his petting on the mouse. "You believe in your friend, and you believe he's here at the League, am I right?"

"Of course! Professor Oak even told us so!" Max told him.

"Then why hasn't he come to help you?" they hesitated. "If he's as strnog and pure as you say, why hasn't he come to stop me yet? He's here, he's persistent, that alone should have brought him out of hiding a long time ago."

"...He's right..." Max muttered, backing away from the mic so it didn't echo.

"What? No he's not!" May replied, covering the microphone.

"Although he does have a point, we cannot give in. We must beat him." Gary told them.

"But he's right, why _hasn't_ Ash come to help?" Max asked, frowning. "Ash can't be hiding anymore!"

"He...Wait." Gary looked around at everyone in the room. Himself and his friends. The mysterious Trevor, Lexi and Jack. Then...Leader. "...Arceus..."

"Gary, what is it?" May asked, shaking his shoulder. His eyes only trailed off, wide as puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind.

"...Leader," Gary stepped up, taking the microphone from the others. The sibling looked at each other in confusion, then at Gary. "...Trevor said he knew Ash's Infernape, do you know about it?"

"I've seen it in battle, both on television and personally, yes." Leader responded. Then, the pieces clicked in Max's mind.

"Next question," Max took the mic from Gary. "You say you want pokemon liberation, but you haven't told us the exact details in your desires."

"Very well. I want a clean world where pokemon and humans co-exist peacefully, working together and helping to build a positive future. Pokemon may stay with humans, but keeping them in pokeballs is only torturing them. I have a personal agreement to that statement, right here." Leader brought the microphone down.

"_Chupi pika!_"

"A pikachu...?" Brock muttered in confusion. Misty and Dawn wondered as well, then it clicked in each of their minds. May stood frozen in shock, then stepped forward and took the microphone from her little brother.

"...You mentioned you knew about my ex..." May said, her friends looked at her in confusion.

"Indeed, I did. It was a very personal and private relationship, I believe." Leader grinned, knowing fully what was going to happen next.

"...We tried our best keeping it a secret, but apparently failed, if you managed to find it out..." May muttered, lowering her head. "...I just have one question..."

"State it, then." Leader inquired, leaning back into the throne comfortably, the small electric mouse lying on his lap like a cat on an evil villain.

"I want to know...How did you know about us?" May asked, keeping her head down as she felt water build-up in her eyes. Her arms fell down below her head, closing her eyes.

"...Magazines. You know how the press is, always dirtying their noses for the most personal information. I've also heard something very peculiar...'I'm never leaving your side..." May's eyes snapped open, his voice echoing through her mind. "...Strange, considering his gift to you. 'An angel waiting in my clear and bright future'...So much for that, considering your current position." Leader smirked. May's eyes rolled onto her bracelet, the words gleaming in the streak of sunlight. Her head slowly rose, eyes twitching from the tears.

"...We did keep our relationship a secret, even my friends didn't know about it...Not my own brother..." her friends' eyes widened.

"Wait, so he's telling the _truth_?" Max asked, jaw agape.

"Ash actually got a _girlfriend_?" Gary asked, jaw agape as well. May nodded, staring at Leader across the room.

"How the heck is that possible! How did Ash, of _all_ people, get a girlfriend?" Dawn asked quizzically, staring at May, expecting an answer. She only blinked a single time, ridding herself of tears as she pointed across the hall.

"...They asked a question, you should answer them...Ash." silence passed for a minute, then a quiet laugh echoed through the hall. The group stared in shock at Leader, Lexi, Trevor and Jack looking at each other in confusion.

"...I'm impressed, again." Leader said, standing from the throne. The mouse jumped to his shoulder.

"Leader, what happened to us destroying them!" Jack shouted to him, impatient for a battle. Leader looked at everyone, they looked at him in surprise.

"If he knows we know it's him, he won't want to hurt us." Max stated, smiling weakly.

"Maybe..." he looked at Gary, who looked to be dealing with conflicted emotions. Moments passed as Leader thought, then smirked.

"...Change of plans. I head to Kanto now, defeat Champion Lance easily and head to Johto. In that time, you will take care of them and bring them to the League's dungeons. Once completed, we will meet up in Johto's Pokemon League." Leader explained, smirking to himself. The others gasped in surprise.

"He...he's letting them battle us...!" Max said in surprise.

"He...He didn't just say that...!" Dawn said in shock.

"...He...He can't be Ash...!" Gary said in horror. May blinked, snapping out of it.

"...But he is..." they all blinked, looking at the brunette. "...He is Ash, and he's...changed..."

"Funny thing, the concept of evolution," they all blinked, looking over at Leader again. "One moment, you can be warm and inviting to anyone you meet. Next moment, you could be thinking that being nice is overrated and unnecessary. It's all thanks to evolution." Leader grinned, moving down the pathway towards them. They watched him draw closer, finally a few feet from them. He brought down the microphone, grinning to them. "...With evolution, we're never the same person our entire life. We change from who we were a moment before, our minds and bodies more developed than seconds ago." Leader stepped passed them, his eyes meeting May's. As their eyes met, their minds filled with memories as time seemed to stop at that moment, but Leader pushed it all away. "Been good seeing you, Angel." May watched in surprise, shock, anger, sadness, and amazement as Leader brushed her off so plainly, considering their history. They were best friends, they loved each other, but now he treated that all like trash as he walked out the doorway.

"Guys, focus!" May shook her head, looking at Gary. "We've still got battles here!" they all looked at their respective opponent.

"This is going to be fun." Lexi smirked, watching the blunette and redhead intently.

"I suggest you give up now, you've seen my pokemon's power." Trevor said plainly, smirking at the young trainer and professor.

"We've got to know each other, we've become friends...But, May, nothing holds me back on the battlefield." Jack smirked, looking at the brunette and older man. Everyone waited for the opposing team to make a move, but nothing happened. "...Okay...I'm getting bored fast."

"Well send out your pokemon, then! Or have you finally realized you're at a disadvantage?" Max asked cockily, smirking as he turned to look at him. Jack glared at the boy.

"I don't even know you, but now you're on my bad side, kid. Watch it." he said threateningly.

"No need to scare the children, Jack." Trevor said tauntingly, glancing at the young trainer, who was now mad.

"What was that!" he shouted, glaring at the trainer. "I'll have you know that even though I'm young, I'm strong! I'll beat all of you then I'll beat Ash!" he shouted, clutching tighter on his pokeball.

"Determination...But, I told you before. Anger clouds the mind, and that's why pokemon are off-aim." Trevor taunted again.

"You speak about strength like it's the most important thing, but we're strong too! We have twice as many people as you and we're just as strong, so you'll lose either way!" Max shouted, trying to hold back from jumping the older trainer.

"They're at a disadvantage, you say?"

Everyone looked around, confused at the feminine voice echoing through the area. "Wait, Lea- I mean, Ash took the microphone. He's just messing with our minds!" Max declared, looking around at his friends.

"But...Max, it's a girl's voice..." May told him, shaking her head. He frowned.

"Indeed, I am a girl. If you believe they are at a disadvantage, just say the words one more time."

The others looked at each other in confusion, then Gary spoke up. "Guys, don't say anything. It could be a trap."

"But, Gary, that would only make _four_ of them. We still have six on four, we can still win." Max stepped forward, looking around. "...They are at a disadvantage."

"...Very well. We will make it even."

"Yes, we will make the teams more than even."

"What?" Dawn asked, looking around in surprise. "There...There's _two_ girls...?"

"Not only two girls, We're here to join the party."

"You got that right. Jack, we got the doorway."

"No problem, guys. Glad you could make it." Jack smirked, moving toward Trevor. He adjusted around the group slightly, so the trio could face against the group with them all rounding the side opposite of the doorway.

"There's two more _guys_, now! And Jack knows them!" Misty stated, blinking in shock.

"You are right. We have come to aid our Leader's wishes."

"And we have noticed you oppose him. A big mistake."

"For that, we will crush you into dust with fists, kicks and willpower!"

"It's time, old friends. Let's show them the powers Leader taught us himself!"

"If he taught them himself...All of them...!" Gary stood in shock.

"Three, then four...That makes seven. Thanks a lot, Max, now it's seven on six!" May whacked the boy's head.

"It seems you show negativity amongst yourselves."

"No matter, we will only use it to defeat you even easier."

"Then show yourselves! What are you, scared!" Max shouted tauntingly, then felt a pair of hands over his mouth.

"Shut up, Max!" his sister scolded, hitting him repeatedly on the head.

"Scared, you say?"

"You _dare_ have the _audacity _to insult us?"

"No one mocks Leader's seven underlings! You're in for it now!"

"Let's go, you three! Let's show them!"

"Ha, I'm really-" a _thud_ noise was heard, everyone looked toward the doorway. Across the ground, four shadows stretched across the room's floor. In the doorway, two men and two women stood, the girls slightly shorter than the men but still intimidatingly tall. They quickly moved into the room, taking the unblocked areas so the group was 360 degrees-trapped. "...Scared..."

"What are you going to do now, small-fry?" the man with green hair asked, smirking at the kid as he pulled a pokeball. He wore a black suit with white undershirt, a green tie to match his fairly long hair.

"Are you going to try to stop us?" the orange-haired man asked, smirking as he also pulled a sphere. He also wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, wearing an orange tie to match with his hair color.

"That would be a grave mistake, there's no denying." the silver-haired woman spoke, looking emotionless as she held a pokeball. Her silver hair covered her left eye and half of her right, her hair flowing freely just below her shoulders. She wore a flashy silver jacket ending below her chest, showing her midriff. She also wore silver pants, but the class under skin-tight, giving a slightly baggy look.

"You can give up now, we will capture you with your pokemon unharmed." the other girl told them, smirking as she held her own pokeball as the others had. Her icy-blue hair was up in a bun behind her head, her eyes giving a brilliant mixture of white and blue. She wore an icy-blue tank top with straps running over her shoulders, and skinny-leg light blue jeans, small holes on each knee. They all wore sneakers of their respective colors.

"We'll never give in!" Max retorted, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, Gary shaking his head to the boy.

"Your friend knows what's good for you. Give up, and come along peacefully." the green-haired man spoke, smirking. The group looked at each other, frowning. "...It's decided, then." the outer trainers closed in. Trevor grabbed Gary, the orange-haired man grabbed Brock, Jack grabbed Max, Lexi grabbed Dawn, the silver-haired girl grabbed Misty, and finally the icy-blue-haired girl grabbed May. "Now, to the dungeons." the green-haired man lead the way down the corridor, going down flights of stairs until they were in a scene similar to a jail cell.

"We'll let you go once it's all over, we'll feed you ever now and then." the orange-haired man said tauntingly, smirking at the group behind the bars.

"You'll regret this..." Max mumbled, turning away.

"What was that, kid?" he asked threateningly, but Max ignored him. "That's what I thought."

"Jack, how have you been, man?" the green-haired man pounded fists with the younger boy, the pair wearing smiles.

"Way too long, Webber." Jack smirked, stifling a chuckle.

"It's _Webb_, you promised you would stop saying Webber." he said, frowning at the younger boy.

"I'm sorry, it's just been too long to resist." Jack laughed again. "Not just Webb, it's great to see all of you here again. Mason, where have you been?" Jack held out his hand.

"Working with Webb, actually, in an accounting office." the orange-haired man took his hand, as if arm-wrestling in the air.

"Boring," Jack laughed again, turning to the girls. "Gina, where have you been for the past...You know, I don't even know anymore." Jack chuckled again.

"Taking care of her, as usual." she said plainly, referring to the icy-haired girl beside her.

"So, Krystal, you're still the troublemaker?" Jack smirked, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I'm not the troublemaker!" she retorted, crossing her arms and turning away.

"That's why you're always in trouble, and I need to help you..." the silver-haired girl said quietly, smiling to herself. Jack laughed.

"It's been too long since I've seen this. Come on, let's go meet up with Leader." he said, heading toward the stairs.

"So if he's taken over Unova, I assume he's heading for Kanto next?" Mason asked, looking at Trevor as they started for the stairs.

"Exactly, it's easier to go regions that are closest first." he told him.

"Krystal, Gina, it's so great to see you!" Lexi said happily, hugging the two girls. Krystal happily returned the hug, but Gina didn't seem to mind nor enjoy it. "How have you been? We have to catch up!"

"We totally do!" the icy-haired girl agreed, nodding happily as they neared the stairs. Gina only nodded in agreement.

"I...I can't believe it..." Dawn stared, awestruck as they acted like best friends. Gary and Max leaned against the wall, Gary bringing one foot up against it with his arms crossed. The blunette sat on one bed, and the redhead and brunette on the other. Brock stood by the gates.

"If they're going for the same thing, it's only natural, Dawn." Brock told her. "The question is, how do we bust out of here...?"

"Sucks they took our pokeballs. I wish I hid one, just for today." May said depressingly, lowering her head.

"Come on, May, stop moping and start thinking." Misty told her.

"I know, it's just..." she looked up at the redhead. "...I can't believe it was Ash, this whole time...He was right in front of us..."

"I know, I know." she hugged the girl. "But we have to face facts. After we get out of here, we'll stick it to him."

"I can't believe it..." she repeated, staring distantly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were dating." her eyes widened, looking at Max. "This is _Ash_, how in the heck did you get him to commit like that?" her face reddened.

"Max, leave her alone. We'll get out of here, stop Ash, then torment her about the past." Brock told the boy, May frowned. Brock looked out the bars, peering down the hallway. He sighed, moving across the small space and sitting on the small bench. "...We're gonna be here a while..."

**END**

**Been a while, I know. I've introduced a few more OOCs, as you could tell, and they will obviously play as more of Leader's minions. I've decided on extending this story quite a bit more, but not in chapters. I'll tell you next chapter, the end!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blast From The Past**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Where is Leader, anyway?" Mason asked, looking back at Jack.

"He's already gone to Kanto, we were supposed to hold them off," he pointed back down the hallway. "But, you guys came at the right moment."

"I guess our time-sync hasn't gone off, then." Webb smiled, laughing. Jack and Mason joined.

"Yeah, I'll say." Jack chuckled. The three girls looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Men." Lexi sighed, the girls nodding in agreement. The group stepped out the doorway leading outside, wincing as the sunlight overtook their sight.

"Ah...That place is darker than I remember..." Webb stated, shielding his eyes as the men laughed at him.

"Come on, we're taking off." Jack drew a pokeball, tossing it and revealing his blue dragon. Hopping on its back, the dragon took into the air. Jack looked around, seeing Trevor and Lexi ascend with their swan and eagle pokemon. He saw Gina riding a steel-skinned bird with Krystal behind her, while Mason lifted into the air on a large grey pokemon with leaves as wings, Webb riding with him. "To Kanto!"

"For Leader!"

* * *

><p>"Almost there, Pidgeot." Leader said, stroking the side of the bird's head as he watched the land ahead grow larger.<p>

"_Chupi kachu?_" the mouse asked, looking in its trainer's eyes.

"I'm fine, Pi. Just..." he sighed, looking into the sky. "...I guess, I still can't believe it."

"_Pi_?"

"I left them, circled the globe for almost five years training some apprentices, then we reunite. Just like that." he sighed lightly.

"_Kachupi, pikachu pi_." the mouse said, putting its paw on his arm.

"I know, I know..." he closed his eyes, his lips drawing up. "...I bet she hates me right now..."

"_Kachu pika pi_!" the mouse responded, its voice raised. He looked at it in surprise.

"You think she still loves me? After all these years, her betrayal and _that_, you say she still carries her feelings for me?"he asked, the mouse nodding in agreement with a smile. "...Well...Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't allow to be distracted now, not at this point."

"_Kapi_..." the mouse sighed, lying down in the bird's ruffled feathers, falling into a slumber. Leader smiled, moving his hand down the rodent's fur.

"...I'm sorry, May..." he muttered, frowning as he watched his bird descend to his homeland. beneath him, the Pokemon League. "I can't return after all of this..."

* * *

><p>"Man, how do we get out of here!" Max sighed heavily, throwing his hands in the air.<p>

"We've told you multiple times now, we _don't_." Gary sighed. "We can't, those bars are way too strong to budge."

"But, can't we use science or something? In a movie, the person would think of 'leverage' or something." Max replied.

"We're not in a movie, in case you didn't notice." Gary responded, lowering his head. Misty and Dawn glanced at each other.

"Face it, Max. We're done, finally outwitted after all our evil organization encounters, we were done-in by Plasma knock-offs." Brock stated, leaning back against the wall.

"But...But it was Ash, he'll help us. He's probably playing along with them to get closer, then arrest them!" Max said hopefully, looking at everyone expectantly. "...Right?"

"No." everyone looked at May, surprised as the brunette remained still leaning forward, looking down at her knees. "He's not saving us. He's changed, he's not on our side anymore."

"May, don't say that!" Dawn told her, but felt Misty's hand on her shoulder and stopped.

"You all saw him, he wasn't the boy we knew. He was grown up, and heartless." she closed her eyes. "...He wasn't our friend."

"But...But you dated him! You can get him back to normal!" Max told her. May looked up.

"...How am I supposed to change him when we're stuck in here?" Max frowned. "Look around, Max, Ash beat us. Every option we have, there's something to block it off. He thought it through." May told the boy, looking back down. She moved her wrist, the bracelet gleaming in the single streak of sunlight from the very small window. "...Ash won...He beat all of us, now he's going to beat the world..." everybody watched her, frowning as their minds agreed. The boy had outsmarted them.

"Do you believe that to be the truth?"

May's head raised, every set of eyes looking around for the source of the mysterious voice. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"Speak the truths you seek."

Everyone continued searching, knowing the voice was close but unseen. May thought of the words spoken, then blinked her sadness away. "...We want to stop Ash's plans for pokemon liberation. We want our old friend back."

"You want peace and your friend...Is that the truth you have resolved?"

May hesitated, then nodded. "...It is, please, help us." It was silence for a few moments.

"...Very well. Stand back."

Everyone moved against the back wall, waiting to see how they would be rescued. Their eyes were drawn to the gate door, the old-style lock on it glowing in an outline of blue. It snapped off, the door creaked open. Everyone stepped cautiously toward the door, looking down the corridor as they moved out. A faint red glowed from around the corner, then footsteps were heard.

"Who are you?" May asked, then a figure emerged from around the corner. The man stood taller than Brock with a white top over a black shirt, with grey pants and a strange golden cube on a chain dangling from his left waist. Green and black sneakers, a latex wristband over his right wrist, three gold wristbands over his left, and a chain holding a strange diamond around his neck. A black and white cap concealed his face, as his head was down, but his vibrant-green hair was visible around his neck.

"Wait...You're...!" Brock trailed off, awestruck. The man down the hall lifted his head, looking at them with his emotionless expression concealed by emerald-green eyes. The young professor stared in surprise. "Team Plasma's former leader...!"

"N!"

**END**

**And that's the end of this story. Seriously. I mentioned something about prolonging the story even more, but you're probably wondering why I ended it here. I've decided this to be the first edition of a new trilogy, give a suggestion if you don't like the series title. Will start the next story in time.**

**Will Leader (Ash) conquer Kanto as easily as Unova?  
>How will Leader react to his old accomplices joining him?<br>What will the others do to stop Ash, now joined by N?  
>What other legendaries will be involved in this battle for liberation?<strong>


End file.
